Blood and Power
by lanacullen21
Summary: Edward Cullen and his coven move to the small town of Ipswich, Massachusetts where secrets run dark. They come in contact with Isabella Danvers and her brothers, but is that the most of their worries when a series of murders occur? Twilight/Covenant.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: All characters are brought to you by Stephenie Meyer or Renny Harlin (I think he's the Director of the Covenant movie). This is my first crossover so….haha I don't fully know where I'm going with this. So please give me your full input and suggestions and criticism. _

**PROLOGUE**

I woke up, hot and sweaty from the nightmare I had just been experiencing. The room was dark and I could see the tree branch blowing from the wind outside my window. I sighed and ran a hand through my dark, tangled locks before jumping out of bed. I padded across the floor and out to the hallway. Our house no longer held its sweet, majestical aura. Instead, it was almost haunting and gloomy, one of the many reasons why I hated staying home on a Saturday night. I missed being a little girl, thinking that I was a princess and this house was sanctuary.

I made my way downstairs to the living room where the light was dim and the flames cackled and hissed from the stone fire place. Empty beer bottles were messily sprawled out across the glass coffee table. I walked around the crimson, leather sofa and to the armchair where my father was passed out. His feet were propped up on the crimson footrest and his head was tilted back against the seat. This is how I spent my weekends while my older brother went partying with his friends. After my mother passed away, things were never the same. Especially not for Charlie. We all had our different ways of handlings things.

"Dad. Come on, Dad. Let's get you to bed."

He stirred slightly but with one more shake, his brown eyes opened. "Oh, hey sweetheart. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I snorted. The man who was passed out in our front room was telling me to be in bed? "I'll go to sleep as soon as I get you in bed."

I helped him up and balanced him when I seen him stumble. "I can make it there, Bells."

"You sure?" I asked, hesitantly. He nodded and kissed my forehead before exiting the room. I heard him slowly make his way up the stairs before shutting his door. I sighed and began disposing of the beer bottles that were lying around everywhere. I heard the front door slam shut after I had finished cleaning. I took a seat near the fireplace, watching the flames eat at a log before turning to Caleb.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Caleb asked. I laughed drily.

"Shouldn't you?"

He sighed and ruffled my hair before crashing on the couch. "Did Kate tell you about the new students?" he asked. I smiled. Kate Tunney was our childhood friend, Pogue's, girlfriend. She was also my best friend and the gossip queen of Spenser Academy. You want the scoop on any student and she's got it.

"No. Did you meet them tonight?" I asked my brother. He chuckled lightly which caused me to raise my eyebrow in question. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"I met Chase Collins. He stopped a little disagreement between Aaron and I from happening." I scowled at the news. Aaron Abbott was Spenser Academy's biggest prick and cockiest douche. He believed he was God's gift to women and if you didn't bow down, then he would just have to try harder. No one could resist the "Abbott" charm. Pfft!

"Well, was he nice? I mean besides his excellent diplomatic skills, was there anything else to him?"

"Seemed pretty decent. Didn't get too much talking since the cops came." He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. I laughed.

"Sorry I missed that," I joked. It was true though. Caleb was more conservative and collected than the rest while I lived for the risk and adrenaline. Nothing like a good rush and scare to get the good heart pumping. Caleb shot me a disapproving look before continuing on.

"I also met Sarah Wenham," he informed, a small smirk forming on his handsome face. I knew that smirk. My brother rarely dated and when he did he was never truly happy. But this…this was his happy smirk. This was the smirk he used to wear before our mother died. I smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you found someone who holds your interest."

"What do you mean? I just met her." He ran a hand through his messy black hair.

I knew him better than he knew himself. Caleb Danvers was a man with dreams and goals. Nothing came before that. To him, love was a distraction. A good distraction. He wanted to become the best damn law student to graduate Harvard. But I also knew that he was afraid that someday he was going to fall in love and have to tell the woman he cared for our secret. A secret that could possibly make her fear him.

That I could understand and fully sympathize with. I had never dated outside of our Covenant which is why I had never been in love. "Caleb, I just know. Please trust me. Sarah's going to mean something to you. I can feel it." He rolled his eyes but nodded before flashing me a small smile. "Did you meet any other newbies?"

"That was pretty much it. Still haven't seen those Cullen kids that everyone keeps bragging about."

Ah, the Cullens. I had heard of them as well from none other than Kate. But I was a little out of the loop too. I knew nothing about them except for they transferred from Alaska and their father was the new doctor in town. It just gave the Ipswich residence more to speculate about.

"Well, we have Monday," I sang in a fake enthusiastic voice. Caleb chuckled before we both exchanged goodnights and headed to our separate rooms.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving in Ipswich

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**CHAPTER 1**

EPOV

My silver Volvo pulled up behind Alice's yellow Porsche at our new house in Ipswich, Massachusetts. Once again we were relocating. Not that I mind. I scoured the Earth on an everyday bases like the monster I was made to be. I had spent many times away from my family and despite them begging me to come home, I always ventured on. However, although it was difficult for me to admit, I missed my family and I had been informed numerous times by Carlisle and Esme that they missed me too.

I walked into the large mansion at vampire speed and saw Esme already waiting for me by the stairs. She smiled warmly at me before coming to wrap me in a motherly embrace. _"It's so good to have my son home," she thought._

I smiled at her. "It's good to be home, Esme." Before we could continue this conversation, the petite vampire that I had come to call sister flashed downstairs and wrapped small, firm arms around my torso.

"Oh, Edward! It's so good to have you back. We need to go shopping and get you out of these traveling clothes," she said in a hurry. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"I've missed you too, Alice. But I'd rather get settled in than hit the clothing stores with you." She pouted and stepped aside to stand next to Jasper whom I had not noticed entered.

"_Welcome home, man," he thought, a grin on his pale face._ I grinned back and nodded my greeting before Alice took my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Come on. I'll show you to your new room." Halfway down the hall of the third floor, I was swept up into a bone crushing hug that I was sure would have left me disabled if I weren't hard and lifeless. My ears were filled with a booming laughter as my feet were placed back onto the wooden floor. I chuckled and smiled at my larger brother.

"Emmett," I greeted.

"It's good to see you, brother," he boomed. A flash of blonde hair appeared beside Emmett.

"Rosalie," I said with a nod and a small grin in meeting. My other sister grinned back and nodded as well.

"Edward," she greeted. After catching up with my other siblings, I allowed Alice to pull me to the end of the hall where my room was. The door opened and I was actually appalled by the décor. I always knew Alice loved making over anything that came in sight, but I was surprised how well she knew me. The walls were a golden color that matched the lush golden carpet beneath my feet. There was a black leather couch, a stereo, a shelf with tons of my favorite music and then some, a book shelf, a closet with a few clothing selections, and a huge window over looking the dense trees surrounding the mansion.

"Do you like it?"

I turned and grinned appreciatively at my little sister. "Yes, Alice. Thank you very much."

She was giddy with my response as she jumped up and down, clapping her tiny hands together. I chuckled and threw my bag that had my limited clothing on the floor next to the couch. "Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's still at work, dear." I turned to see the mother figure of us standing in the doorway where Alice had once been a second ago. I nodded in response. "He is so elated to have you back though and cannot wait to speak with you when his shift is over."

"As am I." She left and I settled in as best I could. After months of roaming and hunting outside, it felt a little different to be underneath a roof. But I was thrilled to be home with those closest in existence to me. I walked over to the stereo and placed in a Debussy CD, sighing appreciatively as Claire de Lune filled the room. I lay down on the leather sofa, of course not sleeping, but simply resting my eyes.

An hour later, Alice came into my room with Jasper a step behind. She sat on the floor in the center of the room. "Edward, it's time to inform you of our new life here in Ipswich," she said cheerfully. I quirked an eyebrow at her and glanced to Jasper. The tall, blonde shrugged and smirked at his wife fondly.

"We are going to be attending Spenser Academy!" Alice continued. What was so great about a private school?

"And you call this a new life?" I snorted, amused. "Going back to high school for the fiftieth time?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh, Edward. We live a whole eternity. What's one more round of high school going to hurt? Besides, Ipswich is supposed to be one of the most superstitious towns of America. So I am absolutely positive this time, school's going to be a little more entertaining. Except for the fact that we have to where those disgusting uniforms everyday." I rolled my eyes. So like Alice to trail off onto style.

"Exactly what does a vampire like yourself consider superstitious?"

Alice gasped. "You haven't heard?" I shook my head no as if my answer wasn't already clear. I didn't exactly do research before deciding to move in here. It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes now as she turned exasperated to her husband. Jasper merely chuckled before taking over the conversation for his wife.

"Apparently, this town was victim to witch trials. Five families charged with using witchcraft were convicted."

I scoffed. That sounded completely absurd. "Are you serious?" I asked. My brother shrugged once more and nodded. "I think we are the strangest things this town is going to see."

Alice rolled her eyes again and leaned back on her pale arms. "Careful, Eddie. This town has history." I growled angrily at the nickname she used but my mind drifted to what she had said. Later, when Carlisle came home we spoke about the town itself. I found it a little hard to believe as did pretty much everyone else in the family except Emmett and Alice. As the saying goes "you need to see it to believe it".

I let the silly town legends rest before heading to hunt with Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme before school started. By the time we were finished, the sun was coming up.

* * *

We arrived at Spenser Academy only to be gawked at as usual. My family and I were used to it so we acted like there was nothing new about all the attention. I could hear the thoughts flowing through the minds of our audience.

"_They are so beautiful!"_

"_Those must be the Cullens."_

"_They've got looks that could rival Caleb and his gang."_

None of the thoughts interested me except for the last. Who the hell was Caleb and exactly what kind of gang did he have? I didn't think much of it as I headed to my homeroom with Alice. The first few classes went y as they usually did at each school, boring and time consuming.

My brothers and sisters and I were all situated around our new lunch spot in the cafeteria when it happened. I was hit with the most sensual, delectable scent on the air. It was strawberries and freesias combined into one appetizing blend. I turned to see whom the smell belonged to only to lay my eyes on God's most perfect angel. In the entrance way of the cafeteria stood a petite girl with long, dark brown hair that cascaded around her like a silk curtain. She wore the usual attire that everyone else did except for the knee length plaid skirt, white blouse, and navy blue sweater vest seemed to suit her better. It clung to her natural curves, exposing her feminine physique to everybody. Her skin was quite pale and if it hadn't been for the fact that I already smelled her blood pulsing through her veins, I would have assumed she was one of us. However, something about her seemed a little deeper beneath the dark brown eyes and the rolled up sleeved, navy blue blazer.

She seemed….mysterious.

"_Edward, what are you staring at?" Alice questioned through mental communication. _I turned in time to see Alice glance at the girl, a bright smile playing on her lips. _"Oh. I see. My dear brother has a crush."_

"I do not have a crush," I hissed out loud. The others stared at me in surprise while Alice giggled annoyingly.

"Eddie's got a crush!" Emmett shrieked like a little girl. "Wow, about time! I thought you were gay!" I growled and was about to leap across the table and rip his throat when I heard a melodic voice. I turned back to see my angel had spoken to a curly haired man who was caressing her cheek. I growled again. Looks like I've found someone else to kill in place of Emmett.

I was very aware that my family as well as the rest of the student's in the cafeteria had also stopped to examine the pair. The angel slapped the man's hand away, but I noticed how she held a small smirk in place. Why wasn't she offended or nervous or scared of this weasel? Was he her boyfriend? I could feel my undead, cold heart breaking at the seams.

"Don't touch me, Aaron," she stated firmly.

"Come on, Bella. I know you want it as much as I do," the man replied cockily. Through my fury, I was actually elated to hear her name. Bella. Beautiful in Italian. It was perfect for the goddess. Jasper threw me a questioning expression which I shrugged at. It was a little awkward having a brother who could feel everything I was feeling.

"I don't think she wants anything," another deep voice entered. I looked up to see four men now surrounding her. An olive skinned, dark haired man had spoken and was glaring at the sex offender.

"_Wow! Some action. Now that's what I'm talking about!"_

I pushed Emmett's stupid thoughts aside and went back to watching the scene. "Or what, Danvers?" Aaron questioned the taller male.

"Or we'll beat the shit out of you," a blonde spoke up from beside Bella. He had a lazy arm wrapped around her shoulders and was smirking at the other man in a daring way. I didn't like the way he was touching her at all, but I was glad someone stopped Aaron from harassing her some more.

Aaron licked his lips before jabbing a finger in the dark man's chest. "This isn't over, Caleb."

Caleb? I had heard of him from someone's thoughts earlier. Him and his gang. Wait, was this angel apart of his "gang". I contemplated this as I watched the four of them move over to the lunch line.

"Can you hear Bella's thoughts, Edward?" Alice asked. I concentrated and realized with shock that I couldn't. My eyes widened even more so when I couldn't hear the four men's minds either. I managed a weak head shake to answer her.

"What do you mean you can't hear her?" Rosalie hissed. I glared back at her.

"As in I. Can't. Hear. Her," I said slowly, emphasizing each word. "I can't hear those four with her either." They all gasped at the news. I heard someone speaking about Bella and I could tell the others did too as we all fell silent to hear the conversation. My eyes landed on a blonde girl, whom I had discovered was the new girl, Sarah Wenham, and a tanned girl. A male was seated next to the two and I knew he was the other new student, Chase Collins. I couldn't hear his thoughts either. What the hell was going on?!

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

Kate glanced over to where Sarah was looking. She looked at Bella and then back to Sarah. Her thoughts were nothing but kind ones of my sweet angel. "That is Isabella, but she prefers Bella. She's the center of every girl's envy and every man's object of affection."

"She's friends with Caleb and the guys?" Chase asked. Kate shook her head.

"She's Caleb's younger sister. They're a year apart."

"Is she single?" Chase asked and I refused the urge to snap as I leaned on the edge of my seat. Kate giggled.

"Yep. But she's not a big dater. Her and Reid were a thing for a little bit, but nothing too serious." The threesome fell silent and I couldn't help but gawk at Bella as I watched her plump lips nibble on an apple.

Oh dear god! I had fallen hard for a human girl!

* * *

A/N: Just a few things: 1) this story will be told from either Bella or Edward's Pov, no one elses. 2) Edward can't hear the thoughts of any of the Ipswich descendants, not just Bella's. 3) PLEASE REVIEW haha!!!

Hopefully, this chapter didn't suck too much! It's a little challenging to write in Edward's proper style. But hopefully I nailed it a little bit! Thanks for reading, lovers!!!


	3. Chapter 2: New Mysteries Rising

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!!!**

**CHAPTER 2**

BPOV

I took a seat at the table across from Kate only to see she had two others with her. One was a blonde girl who was very pretty and seemed kind enough. The other was a boy with light brown hair who was eyeing me with a small grin on his face. I'm not going to lie; he was very handsome although his dark eyes held something that made me uncomfortable. "Hey, Kate."

"Bella! I would like you to meet two of our new students," she said cheerfully, turning to look at the blonde girl first. "This is Sarah Wenham." The blonde smiled kindly and waved with a small greeting. So she was the girl who had caught my brother's eye.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted back before turning to the boy.

"And this," Kate continued. "Is Chase Collins."

The handsome guy shook my hand while flashing me a charming smile. "Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He winked. I blushed and gave him a measly hello and smiled as I took a bite of my apple. Soon conversation had erupted and my brethren had joined in. I watched as Caleb and Sarah exchanged flirtatious smiles when they thought no one was watching. It was rather cute and I was giddy to know that my brother was making an effort to seriously date a girl. I hadn't known Sarah long, but I could tell she was just what he needed.

My eyes roamed the cafeteria, observing the rest of the student body, until they landed on a group of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I would say they were like models, but that didn't seem to quite fit. While models had years to work up to perfection, these five seemed to acquire natural elegance. I was enthralled. "Kate," I hissed. "Who are they?"

She looked over her shoulder to see what had caught my eye and then turned back to me with an excited grin. "Those are the Cullens."

Ah. So they were the infamous Cullens. It seemed the rumors didn't prepare us all for this. I decided to take them in. Two females, three males. They were all inhumanly pale; almost sickly. One of the females was mighty petite with cropped black hair that almost reminded me of that cartoon film, FernGully. She was holding hands with a blonde man that was lean and lengthy looking. Beside him was a radiant blonde that could win any beauty pageant with one look. A huge, bodybuilder of a man had his large arm wrapped around her shoulders. My eyes finally landed on the last of the Cullen children. He was most definitely the most beautiful specimen of the male species. He had copper hair like that of a penny and a body like a freaking God.

At that second, it was as if he knew I was staring because he turned and locked eyes with me. I stared back for a second before glancing down, a new blush heating my cheeks. "So, Bella, you coming to Nicky's tonight?" Kate asked. I sighed and shrugged. They were always trying to get me out at nights and it's not that I wouldn't love too, but someone needed to stay with Charlie.

"Oh come on, Bells," Tyler whined. Tyler was my best friend and the same age as I was. Sometimes we would lie to strangers and say we were twins separated at birth. No one knew like Tyler knew me. "We hardly see you anymore."

"You guys know I would love to…,"I began before being cut off by Caleb.

"One night of separation from Charlie won't kill him," he said. I sighed, aware of the outcome of this argument.

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

Cheers and whoops went around before the bell rang, signaling us to go to our next classes. I walked to biology slowly, definitely not in a hurry to get there. However, I was surprised when I saw penny-hair boy sitting at the lab station I had been assigned. Usually I enjoyed working by myself, but I wasn't too against this new arrangement either. I slipped onto my stool beside him and was shocked when I saw him tense. Did I do something wrong? Did I smell?

I dropped my bag on the table and smiled at the boy. "Hello. I'm Bella."

He looked up and gave me a small nod in acknowledgement. Seriously, did I do something wrong? The whole class period went by very much the same way it started. The two of us kept sneaking side glances at the other, but never making conversation. When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and bolted without even a second glance at the guy who I was obsessing over. I, Isabella Marie Danvers, wasn't weak. However, the way he had treated me had offended my feelings a little bit. Here I go trying to make new friends for once and what happens, oh yeah I am ignored like I'm fucking invisible. Life is grand, isn't it?

The rest of my classes went by a little smoother. I had met two more Cullens. The large boy with curly hair I had come to know as Emmett and the short pixie named Alice. They were both very sweet and kind, unlike their brother. Something about them threw me off though. I guess you could say my witchy senses were tingling.

It was as if they were sending off static signals that were pulling on my powers. I tried to ignore it as I made my way outside to Caleb's silver Mustang. While I was waiting, I saw the five Cullens head over to a silver Volvo. I tried to look away, but I was entranced by the way they seemed to glide across the parking lot. Why the hell couldn't I do that?

Penny- hair boy's head lifted and his eyes once again made contact with me. We held that gaze for what seemed like forever before someone snapped me out of it. I turned to see my brother eying me with a worried expression. "You okay?"

I nodded slowly and glanced back at the Cullens who were already in their car and pulling out. "Yeah."

On the way home, Caleb kept talking about the swim team he happened to be the star of. I tried to listen to him, but my mind was to busy swarming around these Cullen kids. "Bella!" I turned my head to see Caleb staring at me incredulously. "Did you hear what I just said?"

I shook my head no. He sighed and ran a hand through his smooth, black hair. "I asked about that kid. The one that died."

Now that caught my attention. "Who was he?"

"Jeremy… something or other. Didn't know him to well. He was found in the backseat of his car Saturday night."

"Wow," I breathed. "I didn't know. Wait…wasn't Saturday the night of the party?"

"Yeah. He was in the woods. So someone must have been there or at least seen him. They assume it was murder."

"Murder? Couldn't he just have had alcohol poisoning?"

"No. They didn't find enough alcohol in his system."

His words ran through me, turning my blood cold. It was scary thinking of a student your age that went to your school being murdered in the woods. Especially with our town's history. "You… don't think that it was one of us, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I've been considering it," he answered, turning off the car. We were now sitting in the driveway of our large manor.

"Caleb…," I began.

"I'm not saying it's you, Bells. But to be honest, I'm dead set that it was Reid." His accusations seemed unreasonable and I was little upset by his quick judgment.

"You can't honestly accuse him of that without proof," I snapped.

"Well if you have any more ideas on who could have done this, I'm all ears," he replied in sarcastic tone.

I shook my head as if to clear it before hopping out of the car and dashing inside the house. "Dad?!" I called. Silence answered me.

"Looks like he's not home. Probably got a major case to work on at the office," Caleb said from the kitchen where he was already pulling out a soda. I nodded. Charlie was a big time lawyer who solved some of the toughest cases. However, since Renee passed, his cases have decreased in number so he has more time to spend on each individual case. This probably meant more drinking to ease his stress. I headed upstairs to my room and tossed my bag against my desk before flopping down on my bed.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was a knock on my door. The room was dark and the only light was the moon shining through my window. "Come on, Bells!" Caleb's deep voice called. "Where supposed to meet the others at Nicky's in half an hour."

I groaned and rolled out of bed before heading to the bathroom. I washed quickly and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and an off the shoulder top. Caleb was already waiting downstairs when I was done, keys ready in his hand. He smiled at me. "Are you ready, sister?"

I nodded and followed him out to enjoy the night.

Nicky's Bar was crowded even more so tonight. Rowdy guys around the pool table and foosball table, couples dancing in the center, chatty, gossipers hanging around the bar. Yep, same old Nicky's. I smiled as we found Kate, Sarah, and Chase sitting around a table near the foosball table. Chase winked at me which I would have found endearing if something about him didn't set me off the wrong way. Pogue came only minutes later, kissing Kate's and mine's cheek while saying hello to the others. While the boys played foosball, I noticed a few people I was definitely not expecting to see here.

* * *

EPOV

Alice seemed more persistent than the last time I had lived with my family. She was dragging Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I to a small bar that apparently served as a hangout to all of Spenser Academy. I had refused a good twenty times until she told me that the most perfect angel ever was attending tonight. I felt extremely awful for the way I had treated her in the Biology lab. She had been sweet and brave to introduce herself to one of the many mysterious Cullens and I had acted like the monster I was.

But for some unknown reason, I hadn't been expecting the intense scent of her pulsing blood. As soon as she had floated into her room, I felt my inner demon roar and demand I take her life right there. I fought of course. I would not want to hurt someone so pure and gentle as my angel. I could tell I had hurt her feelings without needing Jasper there to dictate it to me. But how was I going to spend time with her very near when I was capable of unleashing my hunger.

I sighed and made my way downstairs where Alice was jumping up and down, clapping her hands like she always did when something excited her. "Come on! Let's go everyone!"

We arrived in less than ten minutes at a bar flowing with students. My mouth fell open. This is where Bella "hung out". Was she crazy? She could get hurt here. Emmett and Alice were bouncing up and down while Rosalie shook her head. I looked to Jasper once we were inside to see how he was handling all of the human scents.

"_It's not that bad," he informed me mentally. "I can barely smell it over the liquor and food."_

He was right. The other, meaningless smells overpowered the pumping fluid. That is until she walked in.

I could smell her over everything else. Her blood sang to me. I turned and watched as she strutted in with the dark-haired man following. She smiled kindly to those she knew around her before joining her friends at a table in the back. My eyes never left her as my family and I took a seat at a table on the opposite side of the room.

"Isn't this fun?" Alice questioned cheerfully.

Rosalie snorted. "Oh yeah, Alice. Big fun. Why are we even here? None of us can drink."

"We are here to support Edward," she said simply. I snapped back to her.

"What?"

Alice held a bright smile on her face. Didn't you see my vision?" I shook my head no. She sighed in exasperation. "Bella will notice us and decide to come over and make small talk…right about now." I looked over to where my angel was sitting to see that she was sure enough looking at us. I watched as she contemplated something in her head before excusing herself from her friends. She made her way carefully across the bar until she was standing in front of our table.

"Bella! " Alice exclaimed, jumping up to pull Bella into a hug. Bella laughed and hugged my sister back.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed. She flashed him a bright smile and waved.

"Hey, Emmett."

"Bella, this is my other half, Jasper. And this…is Emmett's other half Rosalie," Alice grinned introducing her to everyone else. Jasper smiled and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he said in his natural southern draw.

"You too," she replied shyly. Rosalie only glared at my angel and I glared back, trying to will her to cut it out.

"And you might already know Edward, right?" Alice continued as if there was no tension what-so-ever. Bella's dark chocolate eyes flashed to me and she gave a slight nod in greeting. I frowned. She was angry with the way I treated her. I could tell. "Bella, please sit."

Bella looked hesitant but obeyed as she took up the only seat left. Right next to me. "So Bella," Alice, the ever-talking vampire, spoke. "Who are those guys you are always with?"

This seemed to ease Bella as she laughed lightly. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. "Well the dark- haired one is Caleb, my older brother. The one with cropped hair and always riding a Ducati is his best friend, Pogue. The blonde, temperamental one is my ex, Reid, and the young, brunette is my best friend, Tyler."

Just as Alice was about to throw her another round of questions, a loud crash sounded through the bar, quieting all noises through the bar. We all turned to see the blonde, Reid, in a heated argument with that vile Aaron by the pool table. "Oh, no," Bella groaned. She turned to us. "Excuse me." She stood up and began walking to over to the guys.

"Do you need in help?" Emmett asked, looking for a fight.

"No. It's okay. Thanks." I watched as she followed Reid, Tyler, Aaron and his lackeys outside. I was uncomfortable sitting here while she could possibly be getting into trouble outside. I saw Caleb and Pogue excuse themselves from their other friends before heading out the same way Bella and the other two boys had. I turned back to my family.

"Come on." Something was wrong and I was going to find out what.

Especially when my Bella was involved.

* * *

A/N: Ok this chapter officially sucked! It could have been better. If you guys want me to rewrite this, please please review and let me know! I know there's a lot going on in this story because I'm trying to combine as much of the Covenant movie with as much of the Twilight book.....so let me know your honest opinions and I'll see what I can do. Thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Arguing

**Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, zilch! haha i wish!**

**CHAPTER 3**

EPOV

Alice and I snuck quietly onto the roof of the bar with ease. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie waited in the car, knowing that our night inside this crazy party fest was done with. Below I could see Caleb talking to Aaron. On one side of him were Bella and Reid and on the other side were Pogue and Tyler. I listened intently to what was being said.

"None of your damn problem," Aaron said to Caleb when he asked what the problem was.

"He bet me that I couldn't make a combo shot…and I did," Reid answered smugly. Bella snorted and I grinned. She really was an amusing creature.

"Why don't we just forget about it?" Caleb replied. Clearly, he was the leader. I had to give him points for keeping the level headed in this situation. Aaron took a step forward just as a large, balding man stepped out the back door with a bat.

"Take it somewhere else, ladies."

I turned to Alice. "Can you see the outcome?"

She shook her head. "Nothing is planned out yet. This is just a spur of the moment occurrence." I nodded. It's not like people plan bar fights. I glanced back down as Aaron and his friends shoved past Caleb and headed back inside the bar. It was silent for a second until Caleb turned sharply to Reid.

"What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing them," Reid answered.

"Yeah. Come on, Caleb. They were suckers for it," Tyler added. I heard my angel sigh and fold her arms as she leaned against the wall. Reid walked up to Caleb so that they were face to face.

"Quit being such a pussy," he said before going to walk around the older boy. Caleb put a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder, holding him place.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he stated. Reid reacted quickly, grabbing Caleb's forearm and twisting it. Both Alice and I watched listened carefully as Caleb's breathing became harsher, like that of someone suffocating. Bella pushed herself off the wall.

"That's enough, Reid." Before she could do anything to help her brother, Caleb gave one forceful shove that sent Reid hurtling into a wall.

"Did you see that?" Alice asked incredulously. "That was definitely not human."

I sat there shocked. No. That was definitely not human. Reid staggered to his feet and prepared to face the older boy again.

"What will it take for you get it?" Caleb asked viciously. "It's addictive, you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that then that's your business."

Alice turned wide eyes to me. "What's addictive? Are they on some sort of drugs?" I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't know what to make of all of this. But I refused to believe my angel was using drugs.

We watched as Reid sent a barrel flying towards Caleb without even touching it. Caleb shoved his hands in front of him again and the blonde went hurtling into a pile of glass bottles this time. What the hell was going on?

"I said that's enough!" Bella's sweet voice shouted. "You two are acting like children and I suggest you grow the fuck up." Tyler rushed over to help his friend stand as Pogue tried to hold Caleb back from doing too much damage. Bella was just shaking her head in annoyance.

"If you use like you did yesterday, you risk exposing us all," Caleb hissed.

"So what I fixed her car. Big deal."

"I'm talking about later."

Reid was leaning against Tyler for support as he walked up to Caleb. "I didn't use later."

"It's not right using on each other, Caleb," Tyler stated quietly as Reid walked back into the bar.

"Tell it to Reid," Caleb ordered in frustration.

Alice and I watched as the younger boy of the group made his way back into the bar, leaving only Caleb, Pogue, and Bella. I felt Alice yanking on my arm.

"Come on. It's time to go," she said quietly. "We have to tell the others of our discovery. They will want to know."

I nodded and followed her reluctantly off the roof. I couldn't believe what my eyes and ears had just witnessed. But I knew for sure that my sweet, perfect Bella along with her brothers, were not normal.

* * *

BPOV

I sat at the table nibbling on a waffle as I tried to take in last nights events. It was about seven in the morning and the manor was completely silent, giving me plenty of peace and quiet to just gather my thoughts. I couldn't believe that two of the men I loved had fought like enemies and used their powers on each other! We never use on each other! If we fight or argue, we do it like regular people would. Yell, kick, scream. But never throw someone with a wave of our hands.

I sighed and took a sip of orange juice while running a hand through my hair. Then there was the problem of the Cullens. Nice enough bunch, just slightly off. I wasn't quite sure if they were harmless yet so I would play it safe and only talk to them in school. I heard shoes shuffling down the stairs as Caleb made his way into the kitchen. "Morning," he grumbled once he saw me. He ran a hand through hid dark hair.

"Morning," I greeted back quietly.

"I have a swim meet after school. Are you going to be able to find a ride home?"

"I'll just take my own car. No big."

"Are you sure?" he questioned in his big brother tone. I sighed and slammed my cup down on the table.

"Are we just going to sit here and pretend last night didn't happen?!" I asked angrily. It was really grating my nerves how he could be so calm and expressionless.

Caleb sighed loudly and ran another hand through his hair. "Isabella…"

"Oh don't try to use the Isabella tactic. It's not going to work," I spat. He always used my full first name when he was trying to tell me he wasn't in the mood. "Caleb, you really need to work on letting things go."

He jumped up from the table where he had been seated across from me. "Letting things go?!" he roared. "I didn't attack first. Reid did! So if there's anyone you should be scolding, it's him."

"Reid does whatever the hell he wants to! Let him! He obviously doesn't want to hear what any of us have to say. You're wasting your time by trying to teach a student a lesson he'll never learn."

"Say we do ignore his games. Then what, hmm? Let him expose us? He could get us all lynched and torched, Bella, and you know it!"

"Times are not like they used to be, Caleb. You know this," I said softly. I really did understand where my brother was coming from. He was only trying to protect us. A classic Caleb Danvers move. "You're afraid to open up to someone outside of the coven, but maybe once you do, you'll see that not everyone's alike." I touched his arm gently before kissing his cheek. With one more glance his way, I grabbed my belongings and headed outside to my green Mini Cooper. I hardly used it since I always rode to school with Caleb but I was actually glad to be behind my own wheel today.

I arrived in ten minutes at the school parking lot. I slowly scrambled out and placed my iPod buds into my ear as I tried to lock my car. That's when it all happened.

I turned just in time to see a blue van almost slam into my body. But before I could blink or use my powers to do something I'd regret, someone pulled me down. I looked up into what appeared to be… topaz… colored eyes. Topaz? I looked at the van that had stopped inches from my face to see a huge dent. One of Edward's arms was braced around my waist while the other was braced against the van.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked softly. I nodded slowly, never taking my eyes off oh him.

I could hear tons of shouts and screams of worry from students and faculty members. Edward helped me up and handed me to a paramedic. Wait, when did the ambulance get here? I am not going to the hospital! "Miss, are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" a voice called. I turned to see Eric Yorkie, one of Caleb's swim teammates being hauled into the ambulance as well.

"You're not sorry yet!" Reid yelled, as he and Tyler pushed their way through the front of the crowd. "But you will be!"

Tyler ran over to me. "You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked to see Edward talking to a paramedic, but his eyes were hard on me. Oh my! What the hell was going on?!

* * *

Two hours.

Two hours I had to spend in the hospital, being questioned and treated for something I didn't have! I had the fortune of meeting Edward's father though, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He seemed like a very friendly man, but something was just as off about him as his kids. Beside me on another hospital bed, was Eric who kept apologizing like it was no freaking tomorrow.

"Eric," I said for the hundredth time. "It's alright. No harm done. Really!" I turned back to Dr. Cullen who was looking over my medical record. "Can I go now?"

He smiled at me. "Yes. You're father has already signed the paper work. He and your brother are outside in the waiting room."

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, Ms. Danvers. But I highly suggest you don't go back to school today. You need your rest."

I nodded and thanked him again before exiting. I was rounding the corner of the hall when I ran smack dab into something hard as a rock.

"We keep meeting like this," a velvety voice chuckled. I looked up to see Edward eying me with an amused expression. And then I remembered exactly what happened in that parking lot before my ass was hauled off to this place.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. His amusement immediately washed from his face and a cold mask took its place. He gave me one simple nod and signaled for me to lead the way. I walked further down another hall until we were in a secluded corner before I span around to face him.

"I don't have all day," he snapped.

I bristled at his words before the anger settled in. "Well then I'll try to speak fast enough for you," I snapped back. "What the hell happened in the parking lot? You were nowhere near me. How is it that you were able to make it over to me so fast and stop that van?"

"Bella, you bumped your head. You really should go home and rest."

I stared at him incredulously. Did he really expect me to believe that? I wasn't stupid. "I feel fine! Just tell me what's going on."

His glare intensified as he leaned into me. I was a little shocked at the sudden darkness of his eyes. "You want to talk about secrets, how about you tell me what happened in that alley last night."

I froze. "What alley? And what do you mean what happened?"

"Don't play coy with me, Bella. I saw everything that happened between you and your brothers. Mostly Reid and Caleb."

Oh my god! No! He knew. He said he saw everything. Then he surely saw the little power fight my brethren had. I tensed. "Were you spying on us?!" I hissed loudly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "That's what you're worried about? Spying? Does it matter when you have a secret to hide just as well and here you are trying to crack mine."

"Mine has nothing to do with you. I didn't save your life in front of half the school's population." He said nothing but continued to glare at me. "I'm sorry if you regret it," I whispered. His expression turned into shock and I could tell he was about to say something but another voice interrupted.

"Bella! There you are!" Caleb called running over to me. I turned to him and laughed softly as I was embraced in his protective arms. "Are you okay?" His eyes were scanning me over for injuries.

"Yeah I was just talking to…," I trailed off as I realized Edward was gone. Where did he go?

Caleb eyed me curiously. "Talking to who?"

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "Nobody."

"Come on. I'm taking you home." I allowed him to pull me to the front of the hospital.

I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

I knew for sure now that both Edward and I had secrets.

What now?

* * *

**I'm sorry that I ended it here!! I just thought this would be the perfect place to end it. Also, I know it was Tyler Crowley that almost hit her with the van, but I changed it to Eric because there's already a Tyler in here so I thought I'd make it less confusing. Thank you for all the reviews!!! Oh and I've gotten reviews that have given me some things to consider and I want a little extra input:**

**1. Are Alice and Jasper married?**

I thought they were. Forgive me if I was wrong! I'm sorry.

**2. Bella needs more interaction with the Covenant members.**

I can do that. If you guys want I can give you a chapter with just Bella and the Ipswich boys with no Cullens.

**Let me know what you guys think!!!**


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note: **Okay so many reviews have got me thinking and all confused as to what people are looking for in this story. I have read all of the books, not that that means I'm like some big expert AT ALL, but I thought Alice and Jasper were married. I thought that they mentioned it in Breaking Dawn where Bella meets that Jay guy and he asked her if she's Mrs. Hale and she says no I'm her sister…right? Also, the fact that I say that they are married is completely irrelevant to the story because it's not an Alice/ Jasper story.

I asked because I was truly curious but if people are really disapproving of it then I shall change it. Let me know and your wish is my command. I was honestly just mistaken since I haven't read the books since many months ago. Also, people are telling me that I should have Bella interact a lot more with the boys, so I am asking you whether or not you would like me to take a break and add a few chapters of just pure Covenant family fluff.

And just so everyone is aware, this story will be sort of long. Because I am planning on throwing everything from the Covenant and from Twilight and mixing it up. Nothing will happen in quite the same order.

Anyways, that's all. Thank you all my reviewers for helping me out. You don't know how much I appreciate it!!!


	6. Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**BEWARE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TO GIVE YOU SOME INSIGHT ON BELLA'S LIFE AND TO KIND OF GIVE THE SETTING A BACKBONE, OKAY? I WILL UPDATE QUICKLY TOMORROW TO DIVE STRAIGHT BACK INTO THE MAIN POINTS OF THIS STORY! PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

**CHAPTER 4**

BPOV

I spent the rest of the day lounging around the house because I was pretty much on house rest…doctor's orders. I hated it. I wasn't one to just sit around and do nothing. So I cleaned a little bit and when that became boring, I settled into the armchair near the fireplace in our front room. A large, red, leather- bound album was in my lap. I flipped through the pages, staring at the pictures of my past. I came to one of me and Renee on the beach when we had spent a summer in California. I had tried building a sand castle and had failed miserably. My mother and I just laughed as she told me we can just have the boys do it.

I flipped through another picture until I came to a photo of me and Caleb after he won his first swimming race. He was dripping from head to toe but I didn't care. I just threw myself at him, so happy for his victory. The picture beside that one was of Reid and me during my freshmen year at the Fall Fest. I had spent tons of money on a burnt orange, copper colored dress while Reid looked dashing in a simple black tux. We had so much fun. I remembered everything as if it were yesterday.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Come on, Bells. Let's dance," Reid said, pulling me to the dance floor. I tried digging my heels into the ground so he couldn't move me. _

"_Reid, you know I can't dance," I whined. Reid turned to me with a charming smile._

"_Everyone can dance, Bells." He yanked me again until we were in the center of the dance floor. His hands slid to my waist, but not any lower because Caleb would kill him in his sleep, and my arms went around his neck. We started moving slowly to the gentle song and his lips moved to my ear. "Here's to our first dance and definitely not our last." _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Turns out, that was our last dance as a couple. Reid always held a special place in my heart, but not as a boyfriend. Never a lover. I sighed and flipped to another page and almost cried.

It was my mom's last night. She was teaching me some old spells from the Book of Damnation while we made cookies. I could tell by looking at her that she was weak and weary. She had bags under her eyes and wrinkle across her cheeks. She looked older somehow. She told me to go change into my pajamas while we waited on the cookies to be done. I came back several minutes later and nearly passed out from the sight. Renee was lying unconscious on the floor, not breathing nor making a sound. I wasted no time in dialing 911 and then calling Caleb and Charlie. I rode with her to the hospital, clutching her hand the whole way. Her skin felt cold and bone dry.

That was the last time I saw my mother. The first day our family fell apart.

By now I was actually crying, letting the tears flow freely. "Oh, Mom. If you only knew."

I glanced at the grandfather clock to see it was seven thirty now. Caleb wouldn't be coming home until eight and Charlie at nine. I dragged myself back upstairs to my room, practically throwing myself on the bed cushions.

* * *

"Bells! Bells wake up," a familiar voice called. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see Tyler staring down at me with a smile on his face. "Morning, sunshine!"

"Ty, what are you doing here?" I sat up and looked at the time. Eight fifteen in the morning! "Oh Shit. We're late!" I pushed Tyler out of the way and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Just as I was about to stand, a hand shot out and pulled me back.

"Relax, Bella," Tyler chuckled. "I talked to Caleb and Charlie and they agreed that you needed some rest. So I am here to help you with that."

"But I don't want to rest. It's boring," I whined and pouted.

"Oh we aren't resting inside today."

"Wait, what?"

Tyler laughed and moved to the door. "Get dressed and be downstairs in twenty minutes." He left and I just sat there for a good few seconds.

Seriously, what was going on in this world?!

I came downstairs in a red thermal and a pair of jeans, prepared to do whatever it was that my best friend had planned. "All set?"

I nodded and folded my arms across my chest. "Ok, slick. What's going on in that mind of yours?" We walked out to where Tyler's SUV sat in the large driveway next to my car. "Hey, who brought my car home?"

"Pogue did after the accident," he answered as he held the passenger door open for me.

I nodded and reminded myself to thank the man who had become like another big brother to me. We drove for a little while until we came to a stop at Putnam Park. I eyed Tyler suspiciously before jumping out. We walked over to the swing set and I took a seat in one of the empty seats. Tyler came to stand behind me, giving me a gentle push. "Member when we were little and Mike Newton pushed you off the swing?"

I laughed. "Yeah. You stayed with me while Caleb, Reid, and Pogue kicked his ass."

He joined in. "Newton got what he deserved that day. Biggest wedgie ever. Do you know what Reid and Pogue almost did yesterday to Eric?" I shook my head no.

"They were planning on beating the shit out of him after school," he chuckled. I smiled weakly.

"I hope they didn't. He didn't mean for his van to lose control."

He took a seat on the swing beside me. "No. Caleb was pretty upset but he kept levelheaded. Same old Caleb." I stared at him. I know what the other boys thought of Caleb. He was too stiff; too serious. Never made a mistake. I sighed. "Always the leader, especially now that he's nearing ascension."

"Caleb's the leader because someone has to be. Ascension or not, that's who he is."

"He acts like using even once will harm us. Don't you want to use your powers once here and there, Bells."

I ran a hand through my hair. Of course I did. It's who I was. But then again, sometimes I wanted to know what it felt like to be truly normal. And the last time I checked, normal people couldn't blast things with a flicker of their hand and coal black eyes. "I know I may not agree with Caleb half the time, but he does what he does to protect us. He cares. We should feel blessed that he does. If we could go about using without consequences, I'm pretty damn sure Caleb would be the first of us to do so. So please…lay off him. Reid too. He has enough shit to deal with without any from you two."

He gazed at me for a second before sighing; a small smile came across his face. "You're too damn nice for your own good, Bells."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. Some old habits never die."

We swung in silence for a little while, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the outdoors. We used to come here a lot when we were little. The memories started to flood my mind and every time they did, it reminded me of how much things had changed since then. Things seemed so much easier than they were now.

When Tyler dropped me off back home, I noticed Charlie's Ferrari parked in the driveway. Strange. He never took his lunch breaks at home. I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me before heading to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and sipping some coffee. "Hey, honey. How are you feeling? I thought you were resting upstairs."

I walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "I was but I begged Tyler to let me get some fresh air," I lied. I didn't want to get him in trouble when I didn't know how much he had told my father. "I thought you took lunch at work?"

"Yeah, usually but I thought I'd take it here today," he answered with a wrinkled expression of disgust.

I laughed lightly. "Let me guess, Abbott got a new case and he decided to brag about it to everyone?" Paul Abbott worked for the same firm as Charlie and was probably one of the most arrogant, obnoxious men in Ipswich. Well beside his son, Aaron.

"Yeah," Charlie grunted, shaking his head. "Hey, did you hear about that dead kid?"

I gulped down a swig of water. "Uh yeah. The one from Saturday in the woods."

"No. This one's a new one. Found his body just this morning. It looked a little worse than the other body. Kind of like an animal mauled it."

I froze. "What do you mean?" I croaked.

"Well there was a lot of blood and he had several bite marks on three different places of his body." I sat there just watching him as he scanned over the paper with his dark brown eyes. He glanced up at me with a worried expression. "You alright, Bells? You don't look so hot."

I managed to give him a weak smile and nod. "Yeah. I'm fine. I think I just need to lie down for a second."

As I started up the stairs to my room, I couldn't help but think about all of these events. And for some reason, something told me that they all led back to the Cullens.

It was time to call a Covenant meeting.

* * *

Ok so here is my sort of extra that you reviewers wanted to see. You wanted a look into the interaction between Bella and the boys and this is apart of it. There will be more but you have to remember that this is a Twilight mix and what's Twilight without the Cullens haha? Also, someone asked me if Chase is the only villain in this story. The answer to that is no! Like I said I will be adding as much from both stories into this, which means a James, Victoria, and a Laurent.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Plutobaby494, potterhead0013, brodi swan, Lamb'sLove, fire and flam, TriGemini, Handerra, Lily Desdemona Potter, iloveTwilight-kk, Lil Miss Rosalie, misslamonta, bebe pantheon, jaydeesgirl, Angels-heart 1, the voice of, piper14798, yadyforever, FaithfulELF, theadventurer, sarahroseserena, ConverseGirlForLyfe, **and all **anonymous reviewers!!!**

You have no idea the reviews I got. A lot of you have helped me so much!!! And have given me advice that truly did make me realize something. This is MY story! And I have to decide where it should go on my own! But I do think this chapter helped push the story in the right direction. Hopefully I can take all of your advice and you guys will just accept the outcome. Thank you sooo much. Please keep reviewing!!!


	7. Chapter 5: Exposure!

**This is just the meeting between the two seperate groups. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

EPOV

We were all seated in the front room waiting for Carlisle. He had called a meeting to discuss what Alice and I had seen a couple of days ago in the alley. Only Carlisle knew about that night and the day in the hospital with Bella. She hadn't come to school today and to say I was worried, would be an understatement. Images of her dying or lying unconscious at home made me go completely insane. Jasper had to leave the house a few times to escape my insanity. Alice assured me that everything was fine and that she was probably just taking Carlisle's advice of staying at home and resting.

Everyone looked up as Carlisle walked in and took a seat beside Esme. He looked around to make sure everyone was there before speaking. "Edward and Alice have seen things and heard things these last few days that could possibly affect our stay in the Ipswich colony. Not to say that we will have to move right this instant or at all, but these are important facts that I believe we should all be aware of while living here." His golden eyes flickered to me. I nodded in understanding.

"When Alice and I were seeking Bella and her brother's in the alley outside the bar, something happened. Something almost supernatural. The oldest Ipswich and one of the other men got into a disagreement and fought…but not with physical actions."

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned. _"Did they have like a mental stand off where they just stared at each other? Like in those old western films!"_

I rolled my eyes at my brother and shook my head. I loved him as if we were truly blood brothers, but sometimes he was the biggest moron I'd ever met in my lifetime. "No. As in they had…powers."

"Powers?" Rosalie asked, with every bit of doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, Eddie. I think you need to hunt. You're obviously delusional," Emmett boomed with a chuckle.

I growled. "Don't call me that!"

Alice placed a hand on my arm from where she sat next to me. "He means that they were literally able to toss things around without a single touch. Besides, Emmett, I thought you were just as willing to believe that the witch hunts were real?"

Emmet sat there motionless for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I did. But I didn't think they would exist now. What, do they have brooms too?"

"Not from what we could tell," Alice answered, shaking her head.

"And what does this have to do with that girl Edward likes?" Rosalie hissed in annoyance. I growled in return.

"Don't ever call her '_that girl'_!" I snarled. "Her name is Bella and she is the leader's sister."

"Does she have powers too then?" Jasper asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. She didn't display anything that would give her away." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I tried getting the secret out of her at the hospital but all she wanted to know was mine in return."

Rosalie jumped up. "Your secret?! This is our secret." She gestured to the family. "And you're letting your silly infatuation with a human, quite possibly a freak, get in the way of that!"

I stood up as well, full blown rage overpowering me. Emmett was eying us carefully, waiting to cut in if I attacked his wife and Jasper was trying to use his gift to ease the tension in the room. Esme looked worriedly between the two of us while Alice fidgeted and try to seek through her visions for any answers. Finally Carlisle stood up, taking on the father or leader role. "Rosalie, please sit down. If Edward has put his trust and faith in Bella and does not see her as a threat, we should support that and trust his judgment."

"I don't see her exposing us," Alice chirped from her seat. "In fact I see her coming to mean a lot to us."

That surprised us all, especially me. What did that mean?

* * *

BPOV

"Look we don't know that any of us did it!" I screeched. I was appalled that my older brother would just assume one of was using and killing people. I mean it's a little offensive being accused as a killer. I glanced around the room. Reid was steaming and glaring daggers at Caleb, Pogue was staring hard at the ground, and Tyler was nervously looking around.

"I know, Bells, but who else would commit these kinds of murders?" Caleb said.

"Uh, serial killers?" Reid snapped, standing up. "You're saying that one of us killed those two kids. That one of used just to do something as sick as that. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Reid," I warned softly. His eyes were a dark gray as he turned to look at me.

"No, Bella. I can't take this anymore. We can't use. We can't walk around with out being seen as danger. Might as well tattoo "NO FREEDOM" on our heads in big, bold letters." He started heading to the front door and I jumped up.

"No, Reid. Please don't. Just…stay." I pleaded with my eyes while my lips were in a full pout. He sighed and nodded but didn't make a move to sit back down.

"Like I was saying," Caleb began. I raised my hand to silence him and as I did, my eyes darkened and the lights in the room flickered.

"No, I'm taking it from here," I commanded. I know it wasn't exactly wise for me to take the role of leader since I was year younger than him and came into my powers almost two years later than all the boys. But I felt Caleb was slipping in his position and he needed help getting back up. Caleb gave me a hard stare.

"What happened to not using on each other?" he questioned with a smirk. I smirked back.

"I haven't used on you. Yet."

Caleb grinned and nodded before taking his seat and turning attentively to me. I sighed and looked at my boys; my brothers. "Look, I know that we all feel like we are being repressed of our true nature. Like we can't be ourselves without using. It's understandable. But as of now, with the killings happening, we cannot risk being exposed. People will automatically assume it's us. Let's not say that after all of this is solved that we should still not use, because honestly it's who we are. And if we die for being made this way, then so be it."

My eyes flashed from Caleb to Reid's. They lingered on my blonde brother to see if he understood. "Please, just be careful. If not for us, then for yourself. The more you use, the faster you die anyways. Is it really worth dying at seventeen?"

His gray eyes held my gaze for a minute before he nodded. I flashed him a warm smile before turning to Caleb. "You're stressed from being so closed to ascending. But realize that we are all like you and that all of us will have to ascend someday."

He looked thoughtful but he nodded, letting me know that he was taking my words into consideration. I glanced around the room as everyone sat silent. "Meeting adjourned," I murmured softly. They all smiled before everyone headed their separate ways.

Caleb came up to me and surprised me by pulling me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and began to sway us slightly. "I thought you didn't want to be a law student or a business woman?"

I realized that he was referring to my last statement and giggled. "I don't. It just felt like the right thing to say."

"Mom would be proud of who you have become."

I let a tear slip and hugged him tightly. "I know." Mom always wanted me to be the peacemaker, to be the one to stay calm during a wild storm.

I just hoped that I could stay this way and not let the world eat at my flesh.

Most importantly, I hoped that I could keep my brothers from eating at each other.


	8. Chapter 6: What's Your Secret?

**CHAPTER 6**

EPOV

I was anxious to see Bella as I sped to the school. My siblings didn't seem to notice my anxiousness, except for Jasper. The rest saw no difference in my speed. I parked in my usual parking spot across the lot from Bella and her group. I saw her exit the green car that she had driven the day of the "accident". She was more beautiful than simple words could express. I watched in awe as she attracted attention that she didn't seem to even notice. It was as if most of Spenser Academy's population looked to Bella and her brothers as royalty, in somewhat the same fashion they looked at us because of our inhuman physical features. I watched as the biker male, Pogue I believe, came up to walk with her before I headed to class myself.

The lesson went by the same as they did everyday. This was personal hell for a vampire; to have to repeat years and years of education to prevent boredom during eternity. I was very eagerly awaiting the lunch period so that I could speak with Bella about our "issues". I wanted to apologize to her for my attitude towards her in the hospital, but at the same time my main priority was seeking the truth.

She entered the cafeteria later than everyone and headed to the lunch line. I got up from my seat, earning questioning looks from all my brothers and sisters except for Alice. She beamed at me and gave a slight nod informing me that she had already foreseen this happening.

Bella was heading to the fruit section when I walked up to her. "Bella," I breathed. She quickly turned on her heels to face me with an eyebrow raised.

"And to what do I owe this spontaneous pleasure, Mr. Cullen?"

I had to smile at her playfulness although I couldn't help but notice the tinge of sarcasm in her tone. I deserved it a hundred percent. My eyes flickered behind her to where her friends sat. The men were glaring at me while the females would cast curious glances our way. "I wanted to know if you've…figured it out yet?"

Her eyebrow was raised again and the sarcasm was erased from her being. "Figured out what?"

"Isabella," I scolded. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, Edward. The world doesn't revolve around you and your secrets, you know?"

I chuckled and leaned in closer to her. "Does that mean you have no guesses?"

"I have theories."

Now I raised a brow at her. "Theories?" She nodded. "May I hear some of these theories?"

She looked a little surprised. "You want to hear my theories?" I nodded. "They aren't very entertaining."

"I'll be the judge of that, Ms. Danvers."

She shrugged and turned to completely face me. "Well, I've considered radioactive spiders." I snorted and shook my head.

"Kryptonite? Meteor showers?" I chuckled and shook my head again. Her theories were quite amusing if not over the top.

"Nope and there are no gamma rays either."

"Well I'm fresh out of ideas then."

"Superhero stuff, hmm?" She shrugged once more. "I must say I'm a little disappointed."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not as intelligent as I look," she hissed, upset. She turned to walk away, but I caught her arm and pulled her back to me. I saw Caleb stand up, eying me carefully.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry to offend." I almost got lost in her brown eyes but I shook my head, hoping that it would clear it. "It's just that I'm not exactly the superhero. The facts are a little more obvious than you think."

"So what?" she questioned. "You're the villain?" She laughed and I grinned.

I leaned down so that my lips were near her ear. "More so than you know." She shivered and I felt pleased that I could cause that reaction in this angel.

"Is there a problem here?" a different, more masculine voice intervened. _"What the hell does this guy want with Bells?" he thought. _I glanced up to see, not Caleb, but Tyler.

Bella didn't even turn around as she answered. She just continued to stare at me, dazed. "Everything's fine, Ty." She threw him a smile before turning to me. "See you in class, Edward."

I grinned and nodded as I watched her walk off with her friend.

* * *

BPOV

I sat in my car, thinking over what I would say to him today. Edward had given me so much to consider yesterday about his secret. He had said the hints were simple. If they were so simple, why can't I figure it out! I exhaled loudly and ran a hand through my dark curls. Let's see. He's got that perfect flawless skin that's as pale as winter snow and feels like it too. Then there are the eyes. Those beautiful, butterscotch colored eyes that a girl like me could get lost in the moment they met mine.

I banged my head repeatedly behind me on the back of my seat. Nothing. I've got nothing. I finally realized that I haven't spent enough alone time with any of the Cullens to actually go anywhere deeper. It kind of stung realizing that I really didn't know if I could be considered friends with any of them yet.

I wondered if he had figured out my secret yet. If he needed as much hints as I did to do so. I doubted it. The Ipswich colony was very superstitious and everyone knew the tales of the witch hunts. So if he knew those, he'd know at least the basics of who I really was.

I finally hopped out, slinging my bag over one shoulder and locking the door before heading to my homeroom. The day went by excruciatingly long. The only time Edward and I spoke was through a piece of paper when he asked me if I had any more theories. I growled, having the gut feeling that he was making fun of me. Before I left Biology, a cool hand wrapped itself around my wrist. I turned to see Edward leaning into me. "Meet me after school in the parking lot. I'll drive you home."

I nodded slowly, before walking out and to gym. Why would he want to take me home? I have a car. I sighed and shook my head, begging myself not to thank about it until after school. Gym past by quickly and I soon found myself in the parking lot. I spotted Reid, Tyler, and Pogue hanging around Pogue's yellow Ducati. Shit! I really didn't think this through. If my brothers knew that I was so close to finding out the Cullen's secret and having ours revealed as well, I don't think they would ever forgive me. It would be hypocritical of me when I had preached the same rule.

But at this instant, I didn't care. It's like I already knew something. That this could possibly change our futures. We needed this. In a way, I was doing this for them.

"Boo," someone huskily said behind me, their breath fanning out around me. I turned and smiled at Edward. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "We better hurry if you don't want my brother's in on this deal."

He nodded seriously before pulling me to his Volvo. Instead of walking over to the driver's seat, he walked to the passenger's side and held the door open for me. I blushed as I got in. "You really don't need to do that."

He chuckled and reached out so that his hand was on my cheek. I sighed as he gently stroked it. "I'd be happy to open any door for you, Isabella."

If he wasn't so damn beautiful and charming, I'd be offended that he had called me Isabella. "Won't your siblings be upset that you left them here?"

"No. They took Rosalie's BMW today."

I nodded and we drove in silence until he decided to turn on the radio. My breath caught in my throat as a familiar classical piece filled the car. I turned to him abruptly and he looked somewhat alarmed.

"I'm sorry. It's classical. I can turn…," he stuttered before I stopped him.

"You listen to Debussy?" I asked. My hand went to my chest as if trying to slow my heart down. Once again the alarm took over his face as his eyes widened.

"You know Debussy?" he asked.

"Know it? My mother played Claire de Lune all the time before she passed away," I informed sadly at the thought of her. "I still pay it now." My voice was low at the end of my little confession and I suddenly felt uneasy in my seat. Edward glanced at me softly before reaching over and grabbing my hand from my lap. I almost flinched at the icy feeling of his marble like skin, but I refrained because I needed his touch. My eyes peered over to the speedometer and I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Going ninety I see?"

He grinned. "Does my speed not bother you?"

I shook my head no. "Only if we get pulled over."

He chuckled. "Trust me. I've never gotten a ticket."

I snorted and rolled my eyes before casting them towards the window where trees were flying by. "Exactly where are we going? Because if you are trying to kill me, you might want to rethink that."

"If I really wanted to kill you, don't you think you'd already be dead?"

"Touché."

He pulled over onto the side of the road. Before I could blink an eye, he was already at my door, pulling it open for me. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Move so fast?"

"Ah. Have you not figured it out yet?"

"I shook my head. "Would I be asking if I did?" I took this moment to roam over my surroundings. We were pretty much in the middle of nowhere, parked on the side of the road that lead out of Ipswich. "Edward, what are we doing here?"

I turned to see that he was staring at me intently like he was seeking answers. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Of course." I didn't need to even think about it. For some unknown reason, I trusted this stranger with my life. My answer seemed to please him because his eyes lit up lightly.

"And do you promise not to ask questions until we arrive?" he continued. I looked around. Arrive where? The only way to go was back or up the road. That or through the woods. "Bella?"

"I promise. But how will we be traveling?"

All of a sudden he crouched, completely taking me by surprise. He had a mischievous grin on his face. "Care for a ride?" Before I could ask him what he hell that meant, he quickly swung me over his shoulder and took off running faster than I've ever seen any human run. "Close your eyes and hold on tight," he commanded.

I did as I was told even when my mind was frozen solid. Everything seemed to click in place now! All the hints were a few of the ones I had read about in an old book of myths my mother had given me when I was eight. "You can open them now," he said after a few more seconds. I looked around at our setting. It was beyond anything I'd ever seen. It was a meadow of some sort with wild flowers springing up from the ground and fresh grass making the ground incredibly comfortable. He set me down on my feet and I started moving on my own accord. I stopped in the center and sat down. "What do you think?" he asked sheepishly.

I smiled. "Edward, it's beautiful."

"It pales in comparison," he murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered before taking a seat beside me.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, picking at a yellow daisy beside me. "I've lived in Ipswich my whole life and have never come across this place."

"When we first arrived, I went out for a …hike. I needed to think. And happened to stumble across this place."

"Wow. A place of your own. It's truly magnificent," I said softly, smiling at him. He grinned back.

"No. A place of our own." I blushed and nodded. We had a place. Cue music as I start dancing! That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"So have you figured it out yet?"

"'I've come up with one thing. But it sounds pretty insane."

"I'd love to hear it."

I shook my head and turned to stare at the ground. It was silent for awhile. Only the sounds of birds and the rushing of wind could be heard. "Vampire," I whispered finally. I was surprised when he still said nothing for a few seconds. I continued staring at the ground, not willing to meet his eyes in case he was offended.

"Very good, Bella," he finally said, his voice hard. I looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked that he had admitted to it. "Are you going to run now?" he whispered. I bursted with laughter before jumping up. His eyes watched me with surprise.

"Edward, do you have any guesses to what I am?" I questioned him, my eyes narrow.

"I've heard tales," he answered.

"Of course you have. Everyone's heard the tales but no one's ever been brave enough to say the name allowed."

"Witch," he murmured. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Very good, Edward. And I suppose you saw what my brothers put on in the alleyway like you said you did." He nodded.

"Do you possess the same…powers…abilities?" he asked curiously.

"Powers," I said to his indecision on which word to use. "And the answer is yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Should I really be telling him this? The goal was to let loose that I was witch. Not that I was different then the rest of the freaks in the world. "I was made differently. My brothers started showing signs when they were thirteen. Mine started later when I was nearing fifteen."

He was standing now, staring at me and waiting for me to continue. "We don't know why, but I was gifted differently. We just assumed it was because I was a girl. Most members to ever be born into the Covenant are men. The last female to exist was my mother… and now me. So you see…," I said as my eyes turned dark as night and my body heated up to an exceeding amount. "…it's you who should be afraid of me."

I saw his eyes widen as he took in my figure now. He carefully took a step back and to say that action didn't hurt me, would make me a liar. "Bella…you're on fire."

I smiled sadly and nodded in confirmation. "It doesn't bother me." I glanced down at the flames surrounding my figure like cackling clothes. I closed my eyes and concentrated, bringing the flames down until there was only a spark in the palm of my hand. I didn't want to start a forest fire. My eyes returned to the average brown that I had been born with as I turned away from Edward. "Run now, Edward."

I was too heartbroken to notice the cold arms wrapping around my body. I turned to face Edward and saw his small grin. His body felt so good against mine; so refreshing. "Isabella Danvers, I've fallen for you." I gasped. "I fell for you when I didn't know anything about your background and I've fallen even harder now that I do. You can't get rid of me that easily. You're going to have to try harder."

My heart sputtered as his lips slowly descended on mine.

* * *

A/ N: There you go guys! You wanted to know how Bella differed in powers from the rest of the Covenant. I hope her gift was okay. I know your probably like, did this girl take this off of the Fantastic 4. No, i didn't haha! I just always had a thing for fire. Now that Edward and Bella both know each others secrets, what about their families? And what is causing the murders in Ipswich? I don't know. Find out next time! Thanks guys!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 7: No Time Like the Present

**CHAPTER 7**

BPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I mean, I've been kissed before, but it always felt empty. But when Edward pressed his chilling lips against mine, it was like we were demanding to tell each other how we felt about the other. It was exactly how I hoped our first kiss would be. Yes I know that I was crazy for daydreaming about a first kiss with this God, but I couldn't control the thoughts.

"So you are…more powerful…than your brothers?" His voice broke through my thoughts. We were speeding back towards the edge of town because he thought it would be wise for me to eat, even when I had told him I was not hungry. He had told me vampires don't eat, so why the hell were we going to spend money on food that only one of us could consume?

I shrugged before answering his question. "I…guess so. I wouldn't exactly say more powerful. We all possess the same abilities. I just get a bonus that's all. We become stronger once we hit ascension."

"Ascension?" he asked, quirking a perfect eyebrow at me. I inhaled deeply. I know I wanted to share everything with him, but he was the first to be this close to me; to my heart. I flashed a soft smile and squeezed the hand he held mine in over the threshold.

"Yes. We ascend when we are eighteen. Our powers get an upgrade, of some sort. It's the peak in our lives where we become more powerful than ever."

"So you're going to ascend soon?" he asked, glancing away from the road to look at me.

"Not until September of next year."

"Does it hurt?"

I thought about it. Caleb was the first of us to ascend and sometime I could see how much it drained him. I would even check on him when he was sleeping, only to see him tossing and turning. I sighed. "It takes a lot out of person. Nothing too serious."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes; almost looking worried. "Well, you've asked me quite a considerable amount of questions, Mr. Cullen. Do you mind if I return the favor?"

"No, not at all." He flashed me his perfect crooked grin and I almost died. We had just arrived at a quaint restaurant called La Bella Italia. I giggled as one of those vampire superstitions passed through my mind.

"What's so amusing?" Edward asked. I gasped as I realized that he was already standing at my side with the door open. I let him help me out before telling him.

"It's just that I finally find out about you and you take me to an Italian restaurant where there's garlic."

He unexpectedly started laughing hysterically as we made it inside. "That's what you are concerned about? Some legend? You really are quite a number, Ms. Danvers."

The hostess perked up when Edward asked her for a table. She was ogling him openly and I felt a little jealousy surpass me, but I held it in. She seemed upset when he clarified that he wanted a secluded table and turned to grab my hand. He didn't appear interested in her as I smiled back at him. We took our seats as menus were placed down in front of us.

"If you need anything…and I mean _anything_… at all," the slutty hostess began. "Please don't hesitate to ask."

I rolled my eyes. Was this what I was in for? Women throwing themselves at the man I was falling in love with? Of course it was! He was perfect in every way possible. More perfect than any human being could be.

"Thank you, but your services won't be needed tonight," Edward responded kindly, snapping me out of my daze. His eyes were staring at me…lovingly? The woman sighed in irritation before storming off. I cleared my throat.

"So garlic doesn't do anything for you?"

"Nope. Nor do crosses, stakes, or holy water," he answered with a small chuckle. I laughed along with him.

"So you are pretty much indestructible. There's no way to fight off one of your kind?"

"There is. One would have to burn the pieces of the body." He almost looked uncomfortable telling me this. It finally clicked and I understood why.

"Oh, no. Edward, I would never," I replied quickly, trying to ease his concern. He smiled and placed a finger over my lips to silence me. I almost swooned at the contact.

"Relax, Isabella. I trust you."

I sighed in relief and relaxed into my seat just as a brunette waitress with fake breasts and a tan that looked like it came straight from the bottle came up to our table. She stopped and gaped open mouthed at Edward. Great, another one!

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked, batting her long, glued on eyelashes.

Edward waved a hand at me to go first. I smiled the biggest fake smile at the waitress. "Yes, may I have a Coke?" She nodded and scribbled that down before turning to Edward.

"Two Cokes," he stated. The waitress smiled and promised to return quickly while I was hoping that she'd never come back. Edward didn't seem to notice the effect he had on the opposite sex. Hell, who knew? He could have the same effect on people of the same sex!

"You don't notice, do you?" I asked, hesitantly. I was feeling a little insecure. I'd never be up to that hostess or waitress's standards. I'd never be up to his standards.

He cocked his head to the side in a gesture of curiosity. "I'm sorry, but I don't what you mean. What is it that I'm not noticing?"

"You dazzle people," I said, rolling my eyes. He stilled seemed confused.

"I dazzle people?"

I nodded. "Frequently."

"Do I dazzle you?"

I blushed. "Frequently."

He thought about this for a second before that same crooked grin lit up his beautiful face. The waitress came back, placing our drinks in front of us. She asked for our orders, although I was the only one that would be eating, before she scrambled away. I turned back to Edward. "So you can't eat. What else can't you do?"

He clasped his hands in front of him on the table. "Well, I can't sleep."

"Ever?" I asked, alarmed. He shook his head with a smile as I processed that. "Is that it?"

"I can't go into the sunlight either."

"Why not? Spontaneous combustion?"

He chuckled. "You're really hooked on those ridiculous Hollywood myths aren't you?"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Forgive me if I've never met anyone like you!"

That same grin of his plastered his face. "We don't spontaneously combust. I'll show you some time."

I nodded. Some time meant that there would be another chance to hang out with him in the future. So I would gladly take that opportunity. The waitress returned with our food, but Edward still seemed oblivious to her efforts. I began eating while we continued to talk. We practically fought over the bill until he made me give into letting him pay. The drive back to my house felt simple and easy. It was amazing how comfortable we were around each other after only knowing the other for a few days.

"What are we going to do about our families, Edward?"

He brought the hand he held up to his lips for a soft kiss and I couldn't help the goofy smile that broke out on my face over his actions. "We'll figure this out. I can't say that my family was too happy about me exposing our secret either."

" Exposure," I sighed, hitting my head against the seat. "It's all I ever hear. It's all I've been trying to force down my throat as well as my brothers."

"Will your brothers be upset once they've found out you've told me?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think over an answer. I knew my brothers would be beyond pissed. Pogue had been waiting forever to share his secret with Kate and Caleb wanted all of us to keep it hidden. It was the one firm rule of the Covenant. I had betrayed that deeply by going behind their backs. I opened my eyes to see that Edward was already looking at me. I glanced outside to see that we were already sitting outside the gate of my home. "They'll be furious. But I can deal with that."

He squeezed my hand gently. "I don't want you to deal with it alone."

"It's best that I do. When one commits a crime, they've got to be brave and own up to it. I'll make them see that it was worth telling you. That I don't regret it." He nodded and placed a hand on my cheek. "Do you regret it?" I bit my lip as I awaited his answer.

"No," he answered simply while stroking my cheek. "I can't regret the fact that you and I have shared our deepest secrets with each other." I smiled brightly and leaned in so that our lips brushed each others softly before climbing out and pushing the code that opened the security gate. "Good bye, Isabella."

"Goodbye, Edward," I whispered as I waved to him. I headed to the front door of the Danver's Manor, mulling over when exactly to tell my brethren what I had just did. I made a spur of the moment decision once the door closed behind me.

There's no time like the present.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I got sick and I'm still sick but I needed to try and continue with this story before I got too lazy. Okay, so to be honest, I thought this chapter sucked and could have been waaaaaayyy better! I wrote this hastily and to just try to answer some of the questions that people have been asking in their reviews. Let me know what you think. Do I need to rewrite this or just get rid of it completely?

P.S. Don't worry about Chase, James, Victoria, and Laurent. They will get their time to shine eventually.


	10. Chapter 8: Because I'm in Love!

**CHAPTER 8**

BPOV

I kept pacing. I couldn't stop it! I was nervous. Beyond nervous! I was frantic. All of the guys sat around my front room looking curious and anxious to what exactly I had called them for. Caleb hadn't arrived yet, something about him and Sarah needing a moment. He had been spending a lot of time with the new girl from the Boston Republic and he seemed a lot more at ease. I felt guilty now. Here were others who had found a love interest and I just go and spill my secret before they even did. I felt dirty, like even a shower couldn't rinse the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Caleb came in at this moment and gave me a weary smile before taking a seat. His dark eyes glanced around the room at the others. "What's going on here?"

I sighed loudly and turned to face the room completely. This was it. The moment that could make or break me. Okay, yeah I know that that's a little over exaggerated, but I knew the consequences of my actions. "You guys, I have something very important to tell you and I'm not sure whether it's good or bad." I let that sink in for a moment before wringing my hands. Suck it up Danvers! You're stronger than this! "I'm…I'm in love. Absolute, complete, never been before in love with Edward Cullen! And I know that this guy is my other half. I need him and I want hm. And I know that this clearly doesn't justify my actions, but…," I paused and looked around at their faces. Pogue was wide eyed, Caleb and Tyler were beaming with happiness, and Reid just remained curious. "…I know that it was right because it felt right. I feel free."

I exhaled loudly and ran a hand through my hair. Caleb stood up suddenly and walked over to me. Before I could register what he was doing, he pulled me into a tight, warm embrace. "I'm happy for you, sis. You need someone who can give you what you've given us. Who can care for you like you care for them?"

I smiled and buried myself in his chest like I used to do when I was five. But then I remembered the real reason, beside me being in love, that I had called them here. I pulled away and looked up to my brother. He must have seen my frightened expression because he brought a hand to my cheek. "Are you feeling well?"

I shook my head. "Caleb, you might want to sit down. There's something else." He stared with worry before returning to his seat. "Um, I don't know how to say this. So here goes nothing. I…I told him."

There's nothing to describe the deafening silence that followed after that. I swear I could hear the crickets chirping as I stood there staring at the ground. Had they heard me? Or had they just chose to ignore me? I was seriously contemplating running up to my room and never coming back down until Reid stood up. "Did you tell him what I think you told him?" He looked furious and I tensed, preparing my body and powers for a battle if that's what it came down to. But out of guilt, I'd probably let him use on me because I would a hundred percent deserve it.

I nodded stiffly. "Yes, Reid. I did. Didn't you hear what I just said? I love him!"

Reid clenched his fist. "Oh I heard what you said! But I can't fucking believe _you_ of all people, betrayed the Covenant when it was just days ago when _you_ were the one reminding us to stay hidden because of the murders."

"I know!"I shouted back. "Dammit, I know what I said! I was there! And I regret that now, because I didn't know that in that short period of time, I would find someone worth sharing my life with."

"So what? The silence is broken? Should we not even be here? Might as well forget there even was a Covenant when someone already knows that we exist!" Reid snapped. I rubbed my temple.

"Please, Reid. Just wait. Edward and his family have a secret too. They know what it means to be discreet. Trust me. I wouldn't have shared ours if I didn't feel something in the first place."

"What do you mean they have a secret?" Pogue asked, speaking for the first time. His voice was deep and husky like it always was.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. I think it would be best if we arrange some sort of meeting with them. To see if we can keep this vow of silence going."

Reid's eyes were dark as they snapped back to me. "It's too late for that." He stormed out of there before anyone could object. Tyler stood up, but before following Reid, he kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair.

"Everything will be fine, Bells. You've got better judgment of character than any of us. If you say that this was right, then that's what it was." I thanked him before watching him disappear out the front door. Pogue stood next and gave me a shrug.

"It is what it is." That was Pogue for you. Always cool, calm, and collected. Nothing affected him.

It was just me and my older brother now. I was scared. Would he take back what he said about my happiness being what mattered now that he knew the cost? Would this change our relationship and put a bigger block between it? He stood up after a few seconds of just sitting there, frozen in place. It took him a moment to look at me before speaking.

"I meant what I said. You're happiness comes first. But I think we should schedule a meeting with them immediately. I hope you made the right choice, Isabella." With that, he turned and ran up the stairs to his room.

I heard the door shut before I collapsed by the fireplace.

* * *

EPOV

Bella. The only word on my mind. This remarkable piece of the human specimen had managed to change my life in such a short period of time. She made me feel whole and for once I didn't feel like surrounding myself in the pain and despair that came when I was transformed. I still couldn't quite figure out why such an angel would want to be with a demon like myself. I had killed people and I don't think she had ever harmed a fly. I had no soul and she had one so pure of gold. But yet, she wanted me almost as much as I wanted her. Never in my entire existence had I felt something like this. At first I wondered what it was exactly that I was feeling. After a little discussion with Jasper, my brother of emotion, I had confirmed this emotion.

I was in love.

I was in love with Isabella Danvers.

Upon finding out that she was a witch, I could have cared less. She had a hold on my dead heart from the moment she stepped into that cafeteria. And no matter what she was, what her history was, she had me. And now I had her. Bella was the most accepting person on the face of the planet. I would have assumed it was because of the fact that she was looking for someone to accept her secret as well. But I felt I knew her deeper than that. She was just generally a loving and kind person.

I already missed her. Everything about her was enticing. The way her lips felt against mine, so soft and sweet. Her body pressed close to mine was like the clashing of fire and ice, chilling but warm. Her eyes were deep and dark which left me still seeking more about her.

After our secrets were spilled, I knew it was time for me to release the information to my family. But a part of me wanted to introduce Bella to the rest of my family so that they saw how incredible she was. As I headed inside, I saw that everyone was already centered around the living room. _"I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to us," Alice thought._

I nodded and flashed her an appreciative smile. I took the only open seat and looked for the signal from Carlisle to begin. "Bella and I shared our secrets today. She knows what I am and vice versa."

"And what exactly is she?" Jasper questioned.

"A witch."

Everyone remained quiet but their minds were screaming questions and comments. The surprise could be seen on some of their faces. The fact that that witches and warlocks existed opened up a new realm to this world. Carlisle glanced at me. _"Is her family aware that we know?" _I shook my head.

"We should arrange a conference with them," he declared out loud so that everyone was aware of the plan. I nodded while Alice squealed and bounced up and down.

"How exciting," she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her while the rest remained silent.

"I must say that it is hard to believe after all my years of studying and research, I wasn't quite prepared for this," Carlisle said. I nodded, knowing what he meant. Carlisle knew more than any of us. He had lived quite a long time and we all looked to him for information. How was it that he had never come across something as unique as this?

I spent the rest of the night in my room listening to various degrees of my music collection. By the time the sun had risen, I was anxious to see my love. My brothers and sisters seemed quite at peace with the new information. If anything, they were intrigued and wanted to know more about Bella and her brethren. Everyone except my blonde sister of course. She was still unhappy that we had shared our secret with someone outside of the family. But even she couldn't hide her thoughts from me. She wanted to see them in action. To see exactly what powers they possessed. I pulled into the same spot that I always parked in and quickly got out. _"Anxious to see her?"_

I turned to glance at Alice on the other side of the car and nodded sheepishly. She just giggled and danced over to me. She patted my arm and kissed my cheek. "I'm sure she's just as anxious to see you too."

I smiled and searched the parking lot while my siblings headed off to their classes. That's when I saw her car pull into its usual spot across the lot. She scrambled out but never looked up as she turned to grab her bag and lock the door. I quickly jogged over, at a human pace of course. She didn't seem to notice me until I grabbed her by the waist. She jumped and turned around. I smiled but that smile soon turned to a frown as I saw the weariness in her eyes and the bags beneath them. "Bella, have you been getting any sleep?"

She smiled sheepishly while shaking her head no. "It was just last night. I couldn't sleep."

I sighed and ran a hand through her soft, brown locks. "You need to rest, love. Did you eat anything this morning?"

She looked down and shook her head no once again. I placed a hand underneath her chin and tilted her face upward so that our eyes could meet. "Bella," I scolded. "You need to take better care of yourself. Please, for me?" I tried the dazzling thing on her and grinned when it worked.

"Fine," she replied, rolling her dark eyes." But that dazzling thing is not always going to work on me. And when it fails, then what will you do to persuade me?"

I chuckled. "Oh, I'll think of something."

I walked her to all of her classes and missed her terribly when she wasn't with me. Lunch came but Bella had something to take care of with one her brothers so my seeing her was prolonged. Biology came and I was glad to finally be able to see her. She came in, almost gliding across the room until she was beside me at the table. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hello, love."

Mr. Banner started the class a minute later. A piece of paper was passed my way and I glanced at the beauty sitting beside me. She smirked back before I read the note.

_**My brothers wanted to call a meeting with your family.**_

I looked up at her. She nodded, rolled her eyes, and mouthed 'I know'. I just grinned and scribbled my answer.

_My family wanted to do the same. Will it be possible to have the meeting tonight?"_

I slipped the paper towards her. I watched as her beautiful eyes read it before making contact with mine. She nodded and wrote an answer.

_**Will tonight at seven do? My father doesn't come home until nine so our place is available…if that's ok."**_

I nodded and she smiled before tossing the paper in a nearby trash. I quirked an eyebrow at her perfect shot. She grinned and mouthed 'boys'. I nodded. I don't know why but I felt slightly jealous. She had grown up with these men, her covenant brethren. Only Caleb shared blood with her and yet she shared an unbreakable bond with the other three as well. I could only hope that one of these days I would share the same if not more of a bond with her.

After school, I met Bella outside the gym and walked her to her car. I promised that I'd get my family and we'd meet at her place by seven. I was a little concerned.

How would tonight turn out?

* * *

A/N: Another sucky chapter. Seriously you guys, I think I'm losing my mojo. I need help! Please review!!! Next chapter will be the meeting between the Covenant and the Cullens.


	11. Chapter 9: Face to Face

**CHAPTER 9**

BPOV

I was worried. Would the Cullens get along with the boys and vice versa? I didn't want any of us destroying the other. From what I could tell, these vampires were good people. Yes I may not be familiar with many vampires, but something told me that this family was above all the rest. I ran a hand through my hair and searched through the Book of Damnation. I was sure there was something about vampires in here if they were as damned as Edward believed they were. I found a small segment, but of course it said that the undead were myths that people told those who had sinned, making them think they would walk the Earth for eternity without light. It was quite depressing and frustrating, so after a few minutes I slammed it shut and slid it aside.

There were so many things running through my mind, leaving me scattered brain. I hoped the Cullens knew something in regards to the murders. Although I am a witch, the thought of something out there killing innocent people terrified me. Who would be next?

I glanced at my clock beside my bed. It was five minutes before the Cullens were supposed to arrive. I sighed and left my room. I could hear the boys talking downstairs in the main room, but I didn't listen. I knew they were all having mixed feelings about this meeting. Reid was still pissed that everyone was always warning him not to expose us and yet I'm the one who actually did. Tyler was very relaxed about the whole ordeal if not a little worried about what exactly could the Cullens share in common with us. Pogue was tense, preparing for a fight that I hoped would never happen. Caleb was intrigued, he wanted to know more about the Cullens, but he too was a little guarded.

As I was descending the stairs the doorbell rang, and I almost jumped straight out of my skin. I glanced to the front room which I was now standing right in front of. The boys looked from me to the door and I rolled my eyes as I went to answer it. Behind the door was Dr. Carlisle Cullen whose face was lit with a friendly smile. "Hello, Isabella." He extended a hand which I shook.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen."

He chuckled. "Please, it's just Carlisle."

"Well, then it's just Bella for me." He laughed and nodded before stepping aside to reveal a beautiful woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair. Her face was kind and lit with a warm smile.

"This is my wife, Esme," Carlisle introduced.

I extended my hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." She surprised me by pulling me into a gentle embrace. I hugged her back. It had been so long since I had had a motherly embrace such as this one.

"Please, dear. Call me Esme."

I agreed before ushering them to come in. The rest of the Cullen's, who I hadn't even noticed, filed in behind them. I watched as their golden eyes all surveyed the house. "This is a nice place you have here, Bella," Emmett complimented. I laughed lightly and thanked him as Edward came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yes, dear. Very beautiful model," Esme agreed with her son. Her eyes showed joy when she looked over at me and Edward.

"Thank you. This house is quite old, but I think we've managed." I pulled away from Edward after a swift peck on the cheek before leading them all into the front room. Caleb stood when we entered and made his way over to Carlisle.

"Hello, sir. I'm Caleb Danvers. Isabella's older brother," he introduced, extending a firm hand out to the doctor. Carlisle smiled and grasped my brother's hand in greeting. I almost laughed when Caleb jumped at how cold the eldest Cullen's hands were.

"It's a pleasure, son. On the behalf of my family and I, we would like to thank you for bringing us into your home."

Caleb nodded. "No problem. It's good to have you." He turned to our four other brother's and made the introductions before we all sat down. I thought it would be wise if I sat next to Caleb since this was a meeting and not a social gathering. Edward's eyes remained on me the whole time and I caught myself smiling to him here and there.

Carlisle, who was sitting directly in front of us, decided to start the conversation first. "I assume Bella has told you what we are?"

My brother's all flashed their eyes to me in an almost accusing matter. I shook my head sheepishly. "I didn't think they would believe me if they didn't see it for themselves."

"Ah, that does make sense. I must say we were a little hesitant to believe what you were as well," he informed.

"You told ALL of them?!" Reid yelled.

"No," I answered, looking to Edward now with narrow eyes.

"They already knew. Alice was in that alley with me and all of the family had heard the stories before we moved," Edward said, almost pleadingly. I sighed.

"Wait, what alley?" Caleb asked, shooting a dangerous glare from me to Edward. Now it was my time to narrow my eyes and point the finger.

"The alley that night at Nicky's. You and Reid had your little hissy fit. Edward and Alice were there. They saw everything," I answered with a hint of venom.

"Everything?" Caleb questioned with wide eyes.

Alice nodded. "Everything."

"Shit," Reid hissed. I shot him a disapproving look.

"So who was it that said this was MY entire fault?" I asked playfully, putting my finger to my chin as if I was in exaggerated thinking mode.

Reid glared at me. "Don't rub it in."

Caleb put an arm around my shoulder. "I think you owe Bells an apology."

Reid glared at him and me before mumbling an apology. I smiled. "Apology accepted."

The Cullens looked amused as they glanced at our little interaction. "So you know what we are?" Caleb asked hesitantly.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. But we are ill informed about what your powers consist of."

My brothers and I shared glances, not sure if we should share such confidential pieces of information. I mean they already had a major piece already. "I've shared my gifts with Edward. I'm sure he's told you that." Now the Cullen's glanced at the bronze-haired god accusingly.

"No, he hasn't," Rosalie sneered. It was amazing how someone so beautiful could make a simple action look horrendously ugly.

"I felt I had shared enough," Edward informed with a small shrug.

Caleb stood and turned to the furnace where the fire was burning bright. "You know the stories. So I won't repeat them. My brethren and I started showing signs of our "powers" when we were thirteen. Our parents were wary. They hoped it was a fluke. But as time progressed, so did the level of our abilities. About a year and a half later, my little sister started showing signs. No one could believe it. Females were never born with powers in our family, but then again none of our families had daughters. Our mother came from an extinct family that had settled in the colony. She was an orphan until she was taken in by Richard Parry, Pogue's grandfather, who had little power." He turned back to stare at all of us, mostly the Cullens. He was gauging their reactions before he continued. The vampires seemed generally interested in the story of why my brothers and I were all here. Our history.

"When our mother turned twelve, she started showing signs of magic. No one knows how really since she had no information regarding her parents gifts. She was confused and was left thinking she was a freak because she was the only one her age to possess such powers. That is until Richard's son, Grayson, along with Calvin Sims and Ian Garwin started showing as well. Two more families soon joined after."

"Two more families?" Alice asked, bewildered. "We thought there were only four."

Caleb turned back to the fire. "We've been reduced down to our current size. My mom, her cousin, and her friends met up with Charlie Danvers and John Pope. John Pope was killed as punishment for using witchcraft. No one truly knows how the Power came to be, but the Covenant has been around for three hundred years. But every time, those who master it are always hunted."

"You said that Charlie Danvers was another part of the coven?" Carlisle asked. Caleb nodded and looked to me as if asking me to tell the story. "So your father has powers too?"

I decided to take it from here. "My father started showing early. He was only ten when he got his first gift. He could move things. One afternoon, our grandmother, Marie, had restricted him from going outside that day. He took it out on her without even knowing what he had done. She was toppling down the stairs before they knew it. She ended up in a coma. William, our grandfather, decided to do something about Charlie's powers. He made him will him his power." I hadn't noticed that I had been fingering the necklace I wore around my neck while telling my father's story.

"Will?" Emmett questioned. I nodded.

"A person can will another their power as long as that person is already a supernaturally inclined themselves," Caleb answered.

"What happened to your grandfather after that?" Esme asked. Her voice held concern.

"The power became overwhelming. He used everyday and there was only so much his body could take," I continued. "He was aging everyday until one day…he withered away."

The Cullens looked shocked and horrified at the news. "So you can only use your gifts at a limited amount?" Carlisle questioned. I nodded.

"The more and more we use, especially when our power is great, the less energy our bodies can hold. You'll have the body of a fifty year old even when you're only in your twenties," Caleb informed.

"It drains you," Edward muttered thoughtfully, a frown on his glorious face. We all nodded.

"So what happened after that?" Jasper asked.

"Well our families had already formed a covenant of silence, vowing to never expose ourselves for what we truly were. Our powers have technically been around for a good hundred years. Yet, each generation is so remarkably different. We progress until our powers become as natural as breathing. After John's death, everyone agreed to never use again. Our mother and father along with Pogue's, Tyler's, and Reid's, all formed the last covenant… until now," I finished quietly.

"But you have all broken that now," Rosalie commented. It wasn't rude, but more of a fact. I shook my head no.

"It was broken before we all neared ascension," Caleb informed sadly.

"Ascension?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. When we turn eighteen, our powers increase," I answered, shooting my older brother a look. "Caleb's turning eighteen at the end of next week." I giggled softly as he glared at me.

"Ooh! A party!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. Caleb looked horrified and Jasper was trying desperately to simmer her down.

"You said it was broken before?" Edward asked when his sister had calmed down. "Before what?"

"A few years ago. When our mother used too much, her heart failed. It took her life," I replied, whispering the last part because it was all still too painful to hear. The Cullen's all held sympathy in their sad gazes.

Caleb cleared his throat. "So… you said that you had a secret of your own?"

* * *

**A/N:**I know it took me almost 3 days to update and I'm sorry!!! Like I said, I've been sick. And my health seems to be in poor shape lately...but I am still trying my damn hardest to continue this for you guys before I start classes at the end of this month. This chapter was extremely difficult for me for some reason. Having to tell the Covenants background history is difficult and I pretty much made it up right on the spot! I'm still not comfortable with it which explains the extra day delay. I was trying to come up with something better...but I still failed!!!

Anyways, next chapter the Covenant boys find out what's so special about these Cullens. I won't go deep into the Cullen history since you guys all know it haha.

Thank you for being so patient and sticking with me!!! **Please review and let me know how to improve this story!**


	12. AN

**Authors Note: **I know some people are confused about the last chapter. I should have thought that out better. Okay so a few things to clarify:

I used the name John Putnam because it brings Chase into the background. I used the name but I didn't follow the story from the movie exactly. I'm not going to go into more detail about that because it ruins the suspense haha.

When I said Renee's "cousin", I meant Grayson Parry, because she was adopted by the Parrys. I know that no one would get that, I just didn't want to go into detail about their mother's history considering that she won't physically be in this story. However, if I get enough reviews saying that they want to know the history of how Renee and Charlie Danvers came into play with the Covenant, then I'll try to do a spin off of this story. Let me know. That might actually be really interesting.

The next chapter which I'll try to have up by tomorrow, will start with the reactions to the Cullens being vampires from the Covenant boys. Like I said, you've all read the books. I thought you'd appreciate me not repeating Stephenie Meyer's work.

Charlie did have powers and is technically still a warlock even though he can't use. Did anyone catch that? I thought that that might be confusing as well.

ANYWAYS, THAT'S ALL. JUST WANTED TO CLARIFY SO THAT THIS STORY GOES A LOT SMOOTHER. SOMEONE ASKED ME HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE…AND TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION…IT WILL BE AROUND 10 MORE CHAPTERS I ASSUME. AND SOMEONE ALSO ASKED IF I WOULD TAKE IT INTO NEW MOON…AND HONESTLY…I DON'T KNOW. I WOULD HAVE TO DO A SEQUEL AND IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT THAN THE BOOK BECAUSE BELLA ISN'T AS DELICATE IN THIS STORY AS SHE IS IN THE BOOK. SHE'S GOT A STRONGER PERSONALITY AND INDEPENDENCE OF HER OWN. SHE'S GOT THAT BAD ASS STREAK HAHA. I MEAN LOOK AT WHO SHE HANGS WITH.

SO….YEAH HAHA. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!


	13. Chapter 10: Whose to Blame?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!!!**

_Sorry for the "few day wait"! I've been feeling extremely weak and lazy. Not very healthy but I made a promise to all of you to update regularly and I am a woman of my word! Now on to the next chapter!!!_

**CHAPTER 10**

BPOV

"Wait, so…let me get this straight," Reid said. He sat tensed with his elbows resting on his knees. "You all are vampires? As in sucking blood, going out at night, sleeping in coffins vampires!"

"We don't do any of those things. Well except for sucking blood," Carlisle informed with a chuckle. Once he saw my brothers disgusted, horrified expressions, he backtracked. "We only drink animal blood. We do not practice drinking human blood."

"And this is what you brought to us?!" Reid yelled, pointing at me. His eyes were black with fury and I was sure mine were filling with the same cold, darkness. I was beyond furious. Not only was it rude to react to someone's secret that way, but he went against my trust in these vampires and my judgment. I would never bring danger to them.

"That's enough, Reid!" Caleb shouted. He stood up and gave the Cullens an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry. But it's hard to imagine creatures you see from movies becoming reality."

"Well, it's not like you all are all straight from reality yourselves," Rosalie spat.

"Yeah, but at least we all have hearts that work, cupcake," Reid hissed back.

"Reid!" I scolded. I turned back to the Cullens who looked quite offended. "I am so sorry. He didn't mean that."

"It's quite alright," Carlisle said with a sullen expression. "I understand it's a lot to take in."

I stood up. "No, it's not alright." I turned shameful eyes to my brothers. "They were kind enough to accept our secret and the least we could do, is accept theirs. If you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly angels ourselves. You will grow up and show a little respect. Do you understand?" When none of them answered, I let a little of my powers slip and a slight gust of wind filled the air, causing the fire in the furnace to flicker. They caught my message in that one display. "I said do you understand?" They nodded and I returned to my seat.

I dropped my head into my hands and I felt a hand rub my back gently. I knew it was Caleb's without having to glance up. "Isabella is right and I apologize for the way we handled this. But if you don't mind, I'd like to ask a few questions?"

"But of course," Carlisle replied with a small smile. "You've allowed us to question your nature; it would only be fair that we allow you to do the same."

"Okay, so exactly why don't you drink human blood?"

"Not all vampires choose to take an innocents life to fulfill their own needs. My family and I have chosen to blend in with the human race rather than prey on it."

"So you drink animal blood?" Tyler asked, his expression thoughtful and curious.

"Yes. We take hunting trips when we need to feed so that we can wander around human beings."

"Why are your eyes gold?" Pogue questioned rather bluntly.

Carlisle chuckled. "It's a result of our feeding habits. The lighter they are, the less hungry we tend to be. Those who feed off humans tend to have ruby colored eyes."

"Wait, so you didn't kill any of these students around here, did you?" Tyler questioned, his eyes wide.

"No. Actually we were wondering if we could perhaps discuss that further?" Carlisle questioned. Caleb nodded. The eldest vampire's golden eyes shifted to Alice. "Alice, would you please explain your vision?"

The dark haired female nodded and turned big, bright eyes to us. I knew about most of the Cullen's gifts from Edward although we hadn't really gone into large detail about Alice and Jasper's. It was still a lot to take in and I was reeling from the fact that Edward could read minds. Well, everyone's minds except for my brothers and mine. "I saw three nomadic vampires heading this way. However, I'm not sure if they are responsible for the murders," Alice informed.

"Could they possibly have been the ones to kill the last student? They said there were three bites in different places of his body?" I asked, getting more and more frightened. But as fast as the fear came, it went. I glanced to Jasper, knowing Edward's blonde brother was the cause of it. I smiled appreciatively and earned a smile back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Reid shouted. "What do you mean visions? What are you? Some kind of psychic?"

All the Cullen's laughed and even I had to giggle at how accurate his assumption was. Caleb shot me a wide-eyed curious look. I nodded and just patted his knee in reassurance. "Some vampires are given gifts when they transform. Edward can read minds, Jasper is an empath, and as you have all just learned, Alice can see the future," Carlisle informed in a gentle tone. He probably was concerned with the boy's reactions to this new piece of information; especially after the way they reacted just to them being vampires.

"So then you guys have your own powers in a way?" Tyler questioned.

Edward shook his heads. "No. Ours are just gifts. They are very limited in what we can do with them."

"So you can hear our thoughts?" Pogue asked, once again a little on guard. I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't used to anyone prying or decoding him. Typical Pogue.

"No. In fact, I can't read any of yours or Bella's," Edward answered, his eyes meeting mine. "I assume it's because you're magically inclined."

Caleb nodded slowly, taking it all in one at a time. "That could be a possibility. Our powers have a way of reacting on their own."

"One of the bodies found had no markings," Jasper stated, his eyes roaming around the room at everyone's faces. "There's no way that could have been a vampire. Something or someone else had to kill him from the inside."

"You think it was one of us?!" Reid questioned incredulously, clearly offended.

"Reid!" I snapped. He was really starting to get on my fucking nerves. There was one of the reasons we would never work out as lovers.

"No, we are not accusing any of you at all," Carlisle intervened in a calm, fatherly tone. "We are just curious as to what could possibly have taken that young boy's life without draining his blood. Jasper's right. It wasn't a vampire."

"Then it had to be one of us," Caleb stated, his fist clenched. My brothers and I were nervous as our eyes searched each other for clues. I sighed and threw my hands in the air.

"This is ridiculous. None of us would do such a thing. I'd like to believe that we all have better control than that. It had to be something else," I said. Caleb nodded and patted my back.

"Bella's right," he said, although his eyes darted to Reid briefly. I knew he was still unsure of Reid's behavior and loyalties. But I knew for a fact that Reid would never sink that low or do something that heartless.

"Who else could it be?" Tyler asked.

"I still have a feeling that it's Chase," Pogue added. Everyone threw him a startled expression.

"Why Chase Collins?" Edward asked. Pogue shrugged and his eyes narrowed.

"Something about him just doesn't sit well. I can almost taste the acid in the atmosphere around him," Pogue confessed.

"Intuition?" I asked. Pogue looked to me and nodded. For some reason I had the same feeling, but it just wasn't strong enough for me to dig deeper into t. But now that my brother had felt the same static surrounding the newest addition of our little circle, I knew I needed to do a little investigating of my own.

* * *

EPOV

Interacting with the Ipswich coven was slightly uncomfortable to say the least. I could tell that they were feeling very protective and territorial especially when they found out that their sister was in love with a vampire. They had every right to be of course. I was a monster who didn't deserve the angel that was Bella Danvers but yet she had a kind enough heart to love me back. The whole time, I was fidgeting to be near her and to hold her, but I remained professional. This was a serious encounter after all.

The meeting came to a closing, with Carlisle promising Caleb that we would all stick together and keep each other posted until we stopped the murders from happening. As my family headed to the front door, I went to Bella, quickly pulling her into my arms.

"I wish you wouldn't leave," she said in a soft voice. I squeezed her gently.

"Me too, love." It was the truth. Every second without her was like my own personal hell.

"I don't think that I'll be able to sleep tonight," she murmured, burying her sweet face into my chest.

"Leave your window open," I suggested.

"Hmm?" She pulled back slightly to look up at me.

"Leave your window open and I will see you in a few minutes," I repeated. She quickly comprehended and a wide, glorious smile spread across her face. She nodded, pecked me on the lips, and turned to head to her room. I said goodnight to her brethren before walking out the front door. Everyone except for Alice had vanished already. When Alice saw me she smirked and held out her hands.

I rolled my eyes with a grin on my face before handing her my keys. "Have fun tonight," she teased before hopping into my car and disappearing down the road. I shook my head before jogging at vampire speed to the side of the large manor. I didn't need to be familiar with the house to know which room was my Bella's. Her scent was enough and the fact that her window was already open helped.

I climbed up a tree that was planted in front of her window almost like a protective wall. I was almost thankful for that except she didn't need it anymore now that I was here. With one strong swing, I landed carefully inside her room. My angel wasn't anywhere to be found. I could sense her outside, down the hall before I was able to panic. I decided to take in her room to pass the time. The walls were a crimson color and went very well with the dark cherry wood of the floor. In the center of the room was a queen- sized bed covered in a smoky gray duvet piled with silver pillows, fitting for my little queen. Everything else around the room was quite simple, but said a lot about the Bella I had come to know and love. There was a closet, a desk, a vanity, and shelves filled with books. It was Bella in a simplistic, yet elegant way altogether.

The door creaked and my angel glided in with a brush in her hand. Her deep brown eyes lifted and a bright smile crossed her face at the sight of me. She turned and locked the door before waving a hand around the room. "So what do you think of the room? Now you see that Isabella Danvers is not so special after all," she said lightly, but teasingly.

I grinned at her. "On the contrary, I think Isabella Danvers is exactly as special as I believed she was from day one."

She giggled and shook her head before placing her brush on the vanity. I took the moment to observe her. It was so different seeing her in something other than the uniforms provided by the school. The only other time I had seen her in something more her was at the bar. Today with the jeans, her body seemed more toned and showcased. But now I could see the perfection right down to the core. She was wearing pajamas; a simple cotton green t-shirt and black spandex shorts. Her pale, smooth skin was most exposed to me now.

She caught me looking and tilted her head to the side in a curious gesture. "What?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "Nothing, love."

She smiled and moved to the bed. Once she was settled underneath the thick blankets, I crawled in beside her. She snuggled against my chest as I held her closely to my body. I started humming a song that I had been working on with her as my inspiration.

"What's that?" she asked, drowsiness thick in her voice. Her eyes were closed and I could tell she was close to falling unconscious.

"Just a little something that I'm composing at the moment."

She sighed contently and kissed my chest. "Mmm, that's nice."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Sleep now, my angel."

* * *

A/N: Does this story seem slow or what? Don't worry...we'll be diving into the actual action and mystery very, very soon. Please review!

P.S. I'd really like to thank TriGemini for helping inspire me to actually do a sequel to this story! Now I am seriously contemplating doing one. I'm still a little unsure though. I probably won't end up following New Moon at all and just create an entirely new story following their lives after this story. I don't know yet. Right now I need to focus on finishing this story first!!!

Thanks to all of your concerned messages regarding my being sick. It really means a lot to me and I appreciate every single review I get!!


	14. Chapter 11: Sensing the Danger

**CHAPTER 11**

BPOV

I woke up in the morning to an empty bed. My arms reached out with high hopes of grabbing something cold and hard. No such luck. I hit something crinkly on the pillow next to me and turned to see that my sweet boyfriend had indeed left a note. I sat up and ran a hand through my tangled locks while my eyes scanned the scrap paper with Edward's neat calligraphy print on it.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I hate to be apart from you, but I had to leave before your brother and father awoke. _

_I am also unfortunate to inform you that I will not be at school today. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I are hunting. I'll be back tonight. Leave your window open if you wish for me to stay with you._

_My thoughts will be of you every moment that I am away._

_Until tonight, my love._

_~Edward_

I hated that he had to go, but I knew that we both had our own families and our own lives to follow through. I wouldn't subject him to the pain I felt when he wasn't near. He didn't need to know that I relied on him like I relied on air. I washed and dressed quickly, grabbed and an apple, and left the house. I knew Edward was concerned about my health, something that never was a number one priority on my list, but I'd do anything to please him. So I took a bite of the apple as I sped to school, even though I was far from being in the mood to eat.

I had this feeling that something strange lingered in the air today.

I went about my usual education routine, hardly paying any attention to the lessons. My mind was everywhere. From Edward, to the murders, to Caleb's ascension. By the time I reached English Literature, there was a pounding in my left temple. I pressed my fingers through the throbbing side of my head and threw myself into the seat beside Kate.

"Rough day, babe?"

I laughed weakly. "You could say that."

I heard someone plop down in the seat on the other side of me, but I was too tired to peak at my neighbor. "Hello ladies."

Completely forgetting the building migraine, my head shot up and my brown eyes met the …golden…ones of Chase Collins. He flashed me a small smile which I barely returned. Since when did he have gold colored eyes? I remember those orbs the day I first met him and I was positive they were the color of a dark forest. "Something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and held a fake smile on my face. "Nope, everything is peachy. I just have a headache."

"Ah, you should get some meds and rest for that," he replied. He flipped his book open as class began. I pried my attention from the creepy and bizarre boy beside me and tried to concentrate on what the instructor was saying.

But damn was it hard! A tingling sensation pierced my skin, diving deep within my nerves. I couldn't sit still as I tapped my pencil against my head. It was like shocking jolts were shooting through my body. I've only felt this feeling once; when I was first acquiring my powers. My body was attuning itself.

But to what I wasn't sure.

It was agonizing. As soon as the bell rang, dismissing class, I rushed Kate out. My best friend was concerned but I assured her everything was fine before sending her off to the cafeteria. As soon as I turned back around, I was met with a hard chest. I looked up to see Chase smiling slyly down at me. He reached a hand out to grab my elbow, helping steady me. "Whoa whoa, you okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you need something?"

He crossed his well sculpted arms over his chest and stared at me. His eyes didn't flicker as he held a strong, almost statue like pose. I yanked my arm away from his hold just as someone else's steps neared our direction. "Is there a problem here?"

I relaxed, feeling a little more at ease with someone else at my side. Pogue's eyes were darker than his natural eye color and they were narrowed at Chase. He shifted slightly in front of me, his arms crossed over his wide chest. "No, no problem here," Chase answered, his voice cool as a chilling wind.

My smile widened from the awkwardness of the situation. I always felt hysterical when things were tense. Chase's gaze softened as did the hard muscle that he had tensed. He finally realized he was outnumbered. Just when I thought he was frightened, that smirk came back upon his face. He bowed slightly before turning to leave. We watched him round the corner before I blew out a much needed breath. My hand clutched Pogue's bicep, pulling him away from his thoughts. "Did you get anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Something's not right. But I don't know what it is. His eyes…,"

Pogue raised one eyebrow. "What about his eyes?"

"They're just not…I don't know. I could've just been mistaken. I'm not feeling well," I said in a rush. My mind was in disarray and I didn't want to make assumptions until I had done a little research first. Pogue gently tugged my arm back towards the cafeteria.

"You haven't been feeling well a lot lately. Maybe you should just take a week off," he suggested.

"No can do. This isn't a company where you can just call in sick or ask your boss for a vacation. Plus you know Charlie," I whined. My father would be disappointed if I didn't attend school, no matter if I were on my deathbed, holding onto my last breath. He'd still force me into a classroom. "He'd probably give me this huge ass lecture about being devoted to one's education and gaining knowledge to succeed in life." We both laughed loudly at that. It was exactly something Charlie Danvers would do.

"So what do we do about Chase?" I asked suddenly, remembering what had just happened minutes ago. Pogue shrugged.

"Warn the others and keep our eyes wide around him. There's nothing else we can do."

I nodded. Of one thing I was certain.

Chase Collins wasn't human.

* * *

EPOV

I used to not mind the weekly hunting trips.

That was until I found a reason to stay near home.

My Bella. It was like a piece of me had been ripped from my inner being and the only way to retrieve it was to go back to Ipswich where Bella was currently in class. We hadn't traveled far. Just outside the town where a wide stretching forest held many deer and elk. I often found myself wondering about what Bella could be doing at this time. I saw her in my mind sitting in her seat, listening to the instructor drone on and on with a lesson. I could see her beautiful face, bored as she twirled a piece of her luscious dark locks around her delicate fingers.

"_Eddie, snap out of it!" my brother screeched through my mind_. I growled which only made him boom with his laughter. _"You're so sick with love that it's almost too hard not to tease you."_

"Shut up, Emmett," I snapped before finishing up a large elk.

"_Don't worry, Edward. I've already checked on Bella and she's fine. Just a little bored and tired."_ I smiled appreciatively at my younger sister while we waited for the others to be finished.

We headed back half an hour later. I was pushing my legs a little faster than my siblings but they were doing their best to keep up. I stopped suddenly, my nose inhaling an unfamiliar scent.

_Vampire._

It wasn't me who thought it though. I glanced at Jasper as he came to a halt beside me, his face turned up in the air. "You smell it?" I asked.

"Yeah. But doesn't smell like anyone I know. You?"

I shook my head. The others came up behind us now. Emmett growled and tensed on the other side of me. "What the hell is that?"

"Don't know. But it smells like the trail is fading. Maybe a couple hours old," Jasper answered.

"I don't see anything or anyone. Let's go home," Alice said in a low voice. We all nodded and followed.

Only one thing was in my mind.

Getting to Bella.

Now that I knew something was definitely in the air, running amuck, I needed to be at her side to protect her.

And that was the thought that kept me pushing my legs into the ground as I moved back towards Ipswich. Back towards my heaven.

* * *

A/N: It's short I know...but I promise I'll post a longer chapter tomorrow. I have a major migraine and an appointment with the hospital yesterday. Apparently I need quite a few shots. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see in this story. It is nearing an end. Not now or the next chapter....but you know what I mean. I want to make sure everyone can get their inputs in. I will also be posting a poll to see if you guys want to see a sequel.

THANK YOU, LUVS!!! Please review!


	15. Chapter 12: What's with Chase Collins?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't possess the kind of magic Stephenie Meyer's does._

**CHAPTER 12**

BPOV

After school, I hurried home and made dinner for Caleb and Charlie before rushing upstairs. Pogue had promised to inform the boys of our unusual encounter at their swim meet tonight. I threw my bag on my bed and walked over to my desk where I had locked the Book of Damnation away. I grabbed the key from my underneath my lamp and quickly opened the drawer. The book was safely stored.

I picked it up and took a seat in front of the desk with one leg propped up to my chest and the other stretched out onto the desk. I knew Chase wasn't human. Anyone with supernatural experience could tell that much. But exactly what was it? What was his history? What was he hiding?

He was still quite a bit of a mystery. He spoke when spoken too and always laughed and joked around with the guys. To the normal eye, Chase was a fun, average guy. Whatever he was hiding, he definitely knew how to keep it hidden.

I sighed in frustration before closing my eyes and leaning my head down on my knee. How does one go about being one way the first time and a different way another? His eyes…the same eyes a vampire possessed. The same ones the Cullens had. Could he really have transformed into an immortal in such a short span of time?

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, I found myself in the warm cushions of my bed. I rolled over and yelped when I came face to face with my vampire lover. He chuckled while trying to calm me. His arm shot out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to his body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "No. It's fine. I'm glad you're here. It's just been a long day."

He smiled. "For me too, my love." He ran a hand over my hair while I rested my head on his stone-like chest. "Tell me about your day."

I sighed. "Classes went by slowly and to top it off I had a migraine…and I also…," I paused. Should I really be telling my overreacting boyfriend about my weird encounter with one of our top suspects?

"You also what, angel?" he questioned.

I smiled widely, trying to erase what my mind was telling me to spill. "Nothing," I answered, shaking my head in emphasis. He tilted my face up by my chin, his deep topaz eyes staring hard. He was trying to pull the secret from me.

"Bella, I thought we had overcome keeping secrets from each other?"

I was momentarily stunned by his sweet, vanilla scented breath fanning out upon my face. Once my head cleared, I realized that he was right. "I know, but I will tell you soon. Not now. I want to make sure the facts are right before delivering the message to you. Please trust me, my love." I pouted, pleading with him to wait a little longer. I knew that I would have to get close to Chase in order to solve this mystery and if I told Edward of my plan, he would lock me away and stand in front of me as my personal guard.

He kissed me softly before pulling back. "Alright. But you will tell me by the end of this week?" he questioned with a firm tone. I promised. All I needed was a week to get something out of Chase Collins. I noticed Edward's thoughtful, frustrated expression

"Edward, what is it?"

He shook his head. "My family and I ran into a trail today." He noticed my confused expression and continued. "A vampire trail."

"Oh," I responded, shivering slightly. He sensed my body's reaction and pulled me tighter to him.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded and peeked up at him. "I know. I trust you." It came out as a whisper but I was sure he heard me. He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"We weren't able to get a lead though. The trail was at least five hours old."

"So do you think vampires besides you guys are residing in Ipswich right now?" I asked. _Is chase one of them_, I thought. There's no way those yellow eyes could be contacts.

"Possibly. The trail was just outside of town."

"Hmmm, we'll have to keep a lookout then so no more murders happen."

He nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "And I'll have to keep a lookout for you so I don't lose you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You don't have to do that."

* * *

EPOV

"You don't have to do that," she muttered. She was insane. Of course I had to do that! Not just for her, but for me as well. I was gradually realizing how incomplete I was before Bella. She meant more to me than I believed anything ever could. Now with the dangers arising in her home town, I felt like I needed to be more on guard for her.

"Of course I have to do that, Bella. I'm not letting anything slip past me," I replied strongly. I held her close while listening to her soft breathing. I had become so attuned to her breathing and the beating of her heart. They were like two of the finest instruments and I could listen to them for countless hours.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"How does one become a vampire?" she asked. I looked down at her with wide eyes. Why would she ask me that? "I mean I know how Carlisle turned you and the others…but how does the whole biting thing work physically?" she continued. I tensed and squeezed her lightly.

"When we bite our victims, we aim near a vein or artery so that the venom from our mouths work quicker in the blood system." She nodded in understanding.

"So would the mark from the person who bit you still be there?"

I shrugged. "It depends how deep that person bit," I answered honestly. Her questions surprised me and if I wasn't already aware that she was hiding something from me, I was definitely sure of it now. She relaxed and I could tell that she hadn't gotten enough rest, so I began to hum a melody that I had composed just for her. Slowly she drifted away into unconsciousness.

Bella was quite an avid sleep talker. I heard several things that pleased. She confessed her love to me and repeated my name quite a few times. But then there were the things that worried me. She murmured Chase Collin's name in what sounded like fear and I wasn't sure if I should haul off and find the man. So I only held her tighter and cooed to her with soft words so that she remained calm and peaceful.

The next morning, Charlie left a minute before Bella awoke. I watched her stir, always so beautiful. I could hear Caleb waking up as well in his room so I knew I had a small amount of time to wish her a good morning, even if we were going to see each other in less than an hour. Her brown eyes popped open one at a time and a gorgeous smile graced her face.

"Good morning," she sighed. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, angel." She glanced over her shoulder at the clock on her bed stand. We had an hour until class started. I slid out of her bed and headed over to the window. "I will see you at school," I told her. She nodded and moved to get up. "Oh and Bella?"

She looked up at me with a confused expression. "Yes?"

I grinned. "I love you too." She raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "You talk in your sleep, my sweet."

She blushed and groaned. "Oh no."

I chuckled over her embarrassment although I couldn't be more happy that I could tell my goddess how I felt in my dead, un-beating heart. She already knew that I fell for her, but the words had yet to be spoken with such honesty.

I loved her.

As I leaped out of the window, those three words replayed themselves over and over again in my head.

* * *

A/N: I know I promised you guys a longer chapter and this one was not only short, but it also sucked ass! I'm sorry! But I swear the next one will be better. And for those of you who are worn out with all the lovey dovey stuff, don't fret. There is some serious action and ass kicking coming up soon.

Once again, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys make me feel good about myself. I have about 60 people who have this story as a favorite. That means a lot to me!

PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 13: Trouble Makes Itself Known

**CHAPTER 13**

BPOV

He said he loved me! Me! Isabella Marie Swan, the girl who was once so broken that everyone shied away from her. I felt complete in a way that I thought would be impossible for me. I was practically giddy with emotions while I hurried to get ready for school. Yeah I was slightly mortified that he had heard me confess things in my sleep, but that soon passed.

Caleb was downstairs in the kitchen just as I was heading to the front door. "Hey!" he called, halting me just as my hand grasped the door knob. I turned around hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

He wiped his hands on a dish rag while coming to stand in front of me. He seemed distant, as if something was making him feel awkward. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Look, I know that you and Edward are getting…closer," he began. Okay, this wasn't a conversation I had been expecting. Forgetting about my rush to leave, I moved away from the door and waited for him to continue. "And I know that you both might possibly love each other."

"We do," I stated, with a small smile.

"Uh, right," he ran a hand through his messy, black hair. Yep, he was clearly uncomfortable. "But you need to be careful. With him being a vampire and all…it's not wise. And I know I can't flat out tell you who not to date."

"That's right. You can't," I snapped, but then immediately settled into calm. He was only looking out for me like always did. "But I understand. I'll be careful. I promise."

"Good that's all I ask." He smiled and ruffled my hair before turning back into the kitchen. I stood there, staring, slightly amused with my brother. He came back and threw an apple at me which I surprisingly caught. I wasn't the most coordinated person on the planet. "You need to eat."

I laughed and kissed his cheek goodbye before leaving. On my way, my mind shifted back and forth, going over the plan I had set out today. I needed to make sure Chase was who he said he was before confirming my suspicions to my brothers and the Cullens.

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly jumped. I surveyed the grounds to make sure no one I knew was watching before quickly making my way inside. I knew that if someone did see me, they would intervene with my plans. I went through my classes and tried my best to avoid my love. Not a very easy thing to do.

The bell rang, signaling lunch and I watched as students scrambled the halls to the cafeteria. Then I saw the person I was looking for. Strangely, his eyes met automatically with mine. As if he knew I wished to speak with him, he headed straight for me, weaving his way through the crowd. He came to a stop in front of me and a creepy smirk appeared on his face. I don't know where my sudden confidence came from, but I threw him my own sly smirk. I cocked my head, signaling for him to follow me. We made it out to the pool where there was no one in sight. I could feel his topaz eyes burning into my back and I suddenly thought it unwise to turn my back to the possible enemy.

I swiveled around on the heels of my feet to face him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking at me with that same devious smirk. "So is this the part where we have an intense make-out session?" he joked. I hoped to god he was kidding!

"What?" I managed to stutter. Smooth, Bella.

"Relax, Bella. You want to talk, right?"

"I guess you can say that."

He dropped his arms to his side. "Figured as much. Although I'm not exactly sure what it is you wish to speak to me about?"

"You seem different, Chase. What's the matter?" I crossed my arms and flashed him my own confident smile. "You don't seem very…alive…anymore."

He chuckled and I swear I seen a flash in his eyes. "Maybe because I haven't been."

"Well maybe you should tell me about it," I said, trying to compromise. I didn't want this to be a physical encounter. I wanted to talk, to see if he needed help or guidance. To my surprise, he laughed.

"Didn't think you were one for horror stories," he replied. My confusion must have showed. He inched a step towards me. "Not everyone's story is a fairytale, princess."

My eyes narrowed in response. "You don't know anything about me. How can you be sure my life is a fairytale?"

"Oh, I know that you got an easier break than I did."

"Hmmm, really? And how would you know that?"

He grinned. "I've got my ways." He squatted down at the edge of the pool to dip his fingers in the water. "I doubt someone as…delicate….as you has lost both their biological parents and their foster parents." My heart clenched and I could feel sympathy for him seeping into me. Yet at the same time I felt my muscles tense when he had the audacity to call me delicate. "But I've got something that neither you nor your "brothers" possess."

I tensed. How did he know about the Covenant? I sure as hell hadn't let that slip. "And what would that be?" I whispered. I wasn't sure that he had heard me, but judging by his expression, I knew he had. Before I could react, his eyes glowed black.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

* * *

EPOV

I had been searching for Bella all day. By the time lunch came, I was sure she had been avoiding me. I entered the large eating area and absentmindedly gathered a tray of food that I of course wouldn't be eating. My siblings were all already seated. I glanced around, once again searching for Bella. Nothing. I spotted her brothers seated at their usual table and I could tell that they too were worried. I looked to Alice who already seemed to know my hidden question.

"Sorry, Edward. You know my visions are always a little blurry when it comes to the Covenant," she answered, grimly. I nodded. My family tensed as their eyes landed behind me. I turned to see Caleb flanked by Pogue, Reid, and Tyler.

"Sorry to bother you," Caleb started. "But have any of you seen my sister?"

He was worried and I was now beyond concerned. If anything happened to her…I wouldn't be able to handle the rest of my eternity. "No," I answered.

"We'll help you look for her," Alice offered. My other siblings agreed, although Rosalie had to be dragged by her husband. We all split up and went to search for the love of my life.

Where was she? Why wouldn't she tell me her plans? Was she hiding from me? Was it because I told her I loved her?

No. It couldn't be. She already knew how I felt and vice versa.

Each question was tearing at me from the inside out. I was becoming anxious. All I wanted was to find her and wrap her up in my arms. Just when I was ready to start demanding answers from anyone who might have seen her, I heard what sounded like a collision coming from the pool area.

A scream blasted like a siren.

I knew that scream and that voice better than I knew any musical note.

Bella.

I wasted no time, running at vampire speed since no one was in the halls. I charged into the area and roared at the sight before me. Bella was fighting Chase off with every ounce of power she possessed and to my surprise, Chase was attacking my precious angel with twice the force. Just as I was about to lunge in for the kill, my siblings as well as the sons of Ipswich bounded in from the entrance I had entered from. Caleb placed a weak, restraining hand on my arm. "Don't. He could kill you," he warned, his eyes already black.

Reid threw whatever he could at Chase which he dodged with little effort. Bella's beautiful brown eyes were black and from what I could tell, so were Chase's. However, with my vampire sight, I could see crimson below the coal, black depths of his eyes. What the hell was this bastard?! Chase stopped all of a sudden and turned to face us, a smirk on his face.

"_Can I kill him yet?" Emmett's thought pleaded._ I would have laughed at his eagerness if I too wasn't ready to slaughter this demon.

Chase had the nerve to salute us as if this was the most pleasurable of meetings. "It's been great seeing you all, but unfortunately I have things to attend to. I promise this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me….or my "friends"." He chuckled darkly and then with the blink of an eye, vanished into thin air.

It only took a second for all of us to rush to Bella. Besides the fact that she was utterly drained, she was fine and held no injuries. Her brothers scolded her for putting herself in danger while I simply held her close, promising myself that she would NEVER get another chance to scare me like this again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I give up! I know I promised this chapter would be longer but I thought you guys would appreciate a chapter NOW rather than a chapter, you know, a week later! Haha so forgive me for this short piece of work. Hopefully I made up for it in the entertainment department. But I swear I will give it my all to make the upcoming chapters longer. Anyone have any tips on how to make a chapter longer. I'm trying to leave you guys wanting more....which is why they're short.

THANK YOU! And please please REVIEW and take the POLL on my page!!!


	17. Chapter 14: Bring your worse Collins

**Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, zilch! **

**CHAPTER 14**

BPOV

I wish I could say that I have no questions or doubts running through my mind at a rapid pace. Or that I fear nothing and that everything will be okay.

I wish I could say that I have steel courage that keeps me strong and powerful like the outsider's eye believes I am.

I wish I could say that I know in the end everything will remain the same and I won't seem any less distant.

But the truth is, as I lie here in bed wrapped in my Edward's arms, there are doubts and questions running amuck in my head. I have fears and very little courage that I choose to hide. And I have very small belief that nothing will change in the end.

What brought this on?

I've always been Isabella Marie Danvers. The girl who was independent and free. The girl who was forced to mature after the death of her mother. The truth is… I've been living a lie!

I'm scared to death. And for once I want to rely on someone else to protect me. On someone else to put up the bravery act.

It's not what brought this on? It's who.

Chase Collins.

Before my brothers and the Cullens arrived to assist me, I had gotten my answers. Chase wasn't human. For fuck sakes he wasn't even alive! And while I love the Cullens even if their hearts don't beat, Chase's heart is blacker and colder than ice. And that scared me.

Why?

Because he would show no mercy to my loved ones. He showed no mercy to me as he attempted to pummel me with everything his abilities would allow. I barely had the energy to hold myself up, and I was believed to have the most gifts of the Covenant members. Another lie for the books!

We talked about this; my brothers, the Cullens, and I. Yes, I got a strong lashing of the mouth from Caleb who had pretty much put me on lock down. I was not allowed to go anywhere unless one of the Covenant members or one of the Cullens was with me. I wasn't a little girl, but I deserved every ounce of punishment for thinking I was capable of handling Chase alone.

I sighed and pressed my face against Edward's chest who in return held me closer while he stroked my hair. "What's on your mind, my love?"

I gave him a small smile. He always knew when something bothered me. "I just can't stop thinking about Chase and what if….what if this was the last day I had with you."

He stiffened and I watched as his jaw clenched. "That wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have allowed it. And it will never come close to what it did today."

I sighed and nodded. "It's not me I worry about."

"You are an incredibly selfless creature, angel."

"No, I'm an incredibly weak creature," I mumbled. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so that our eyes could meet.

"You are never weak. I don't want to hear such a thing again. Understand?" he asked softly, but with a hint of firmness. I nodded and kissed him gently. We remained silent for a while, just staring at one another.

"He's one of you and one of us. Which means it's almost impossible to fight someone with that immense amount of strength and power," I said seriously, trying to get him to see my fear.

"Yes. But together, we can all stop him. Worry not, love."

"What about these "friends" he mentioned?"

"We'll have to wait. In the meantime, I will be keeping a watch out for you." He kissed my forehead as I groaned.

"I'm not a little girl, Edward."

"I know you aren't. But I couldn't bear loosing you. Please try to understand and promise me you'll be careful."

I nodded and sighed, reluctantly giving in. I couldn't help it. He had that effect on me. We laid there wrapped around each other, both of our minds a mile away.

* * *

EPOV

Bella drifted off to sleep while I lay beside her, taking in her steady breathing and the rise and fall of her chest. My mind was reeling from the day's events. I hadn't gone home to inform Carlisle yet, but trusted that my siblings had. I knew that my words to Bella were true. Who could beat a vampire coven of seven and a witch coven of five? The numbers were in our favor. But still…I had yet to ever hear of a vampire who possessed the abilities and phenomenal power of a witch. And I was pretty sure my father hadn't either or else he would have mentioned it at the meeting.

I remember the day my family and I relocated here. Chase was not a vampire then?

How does one change within a week and not disappear from the gossiping eyes of the towns people? And even more questionable is…who was the one to turn him?

As far as Alice was concerned, it was the three nomads from her visions. But her visions were still too sketchy to consider a reliable source. Now we know why. With Chase being similar to my love and her brothers, his powers were able to deflect our gifts.

Bella stirred slightly and I instinctively wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto my chest. She sighed and fell lightly back into her peaceful unconsciousness, mumbling my name here and there. I smiled and ran my cold, dead fingers through her gorgeous brown locks.

I could see my Bella's light die a little inside during her battle with Chase. I knew something had affected her thoughts, her spirit. But what? Was she worried that I wouldn't be able to protect her? Or was it that I might be similar to Chase in more ways than one?

That thought alone scared me.

I might be one of the walking dead, but I would never hurt someone as precious as Bella.

I would fight the world for the girl in my arms.

So bring your worst, Collins.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know! I'm sorry for the wait. Especially since I told you guys I'd update very regularly. But a lot has happened in the past few days so I'm trying to get back into writing. Tomorrow I begin the Spring semester....so that sucks. But I still plan on writing and updating at least once a week if not twice a week. So don't fret...this story will go on!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	18. Chapter 15: And it Only gets Worse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

WARNING: I changed something in Chapter 9, so please go back and look at that to familiarize yourself so that this chapter kind of makes sense. I said John Putnam and really it's John Pope. I just changed that. It's not that big of a deal but it would kind of help make this chapter understandable.

**CHAPTER 15**

BPOV

Chase was absent the next day. And the day after that. As well as the rest of the week. The boys along with the Cullen men liked to gloat, believing that they were the reason for Chase's absence. I for one knew the real reason. A diabolical soul like that of Chase Collins didn't give up. Arrogance over ruled him. He was waiting.

Waiting for the perfect time to showcase his power once more.

Waiting for a time to spill blood.

But we were ready. We had come up with a system. We split into groups and devised a schedule for which night each group would patrol Ipswich. I got first shift out of the Covenant since the boys had a swim meet. Edward had his hard arm wrapped protectively around my waist as we moved through the trees at the end of the town. Emmett whistled along slightly ahead of us while Alice skipped along with her fingers pressed against her temple, trying desperately to get a vision or sign of any attacks.

"Emmett," my temperamental vampire hissed to his brother. "Will you be quiet?! If we had any chance of ending this tonight, that chance is surely gone because of your insufferable whistling!"

"Geez, bro. Is it your time of the month?" Emmett teased. Knowing Edward, I wrapped my hands tightly around his arm just as he lunged forward with a growl.

"Edward," I warned. "Behave yourself. We came out here for a reason. Not to fight with your annoying brother."

"Thanks, Bells," Emmett said with a smile that soon vanished. "Wait, hey! Annoying?"

I giggled. "Sorry, Em. But the whistling was a bit much."

"Yes. And it was throwing off my concentration," Alice threw in. Edward placed his arms around me once again and buried his face in my hair.

"Thank you, love. You are right. We have a job to complete," he apologized. I smiled and tip toed up to kiss him soundly on the lips.

"Alright. None of that," Emmett groaned. "If Rose and I can't do it right now, you guys can't either."

We all laughed and then fell silent once more as we continued our patrol. My magic was once again off, but I ignored it. My magic was bound to be off now that the Cullens and other mystic beings were in Ipswich. I wasn't the only one. The boys were experiencing an increase of shock waves through their powers, especially my eldest brother. Caleb was nearing ascension in just a few days which made his senses more sensitive to anything connected to his powers.

A slight shift in the wind had the three vampires on edge and I was suddenly being yanked behind Edward with Alice by my side and Emmett in front beside Edward.

"Come out and face us," Edward growled through clenched teeth. Emmett flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles in an obvious need for a fight. I, being the only human, didn't see where the danger lied. Had they caught the scents of others? Then the tingling came, starting from my fingertips to my spine.

Within a few seconds, three beings appeared. One was tanned with dark, long hair and a narrow face. The other male was blonde with a build similar to Edward's and a devilish smirk on his face. The female appeared wild with a riot of flaming red waves surrounding her pale face. I noticed one thing that stood out the most about all of them.

Their red eyes that were similar to blood.

"We are sorry to intrude," the dark haired one started. He had a slight accent in his voice; maybe French. "I am Laurent. And this James and Victoria," he continued, motioning to his accomplices who were standing behind him, eyeing all of us thoroughly.

"I'm Alice. And these are my brothers, Edward and Emmett, and my sister, Isabella," the small pixie spoke up for us in her usually chipper voice. For the briefest moment, I was touched that Alice had really thought of me as a sister. But I figured it was only apart of her plan to hide me from these three strangers.

Laurent inclined his head in greeting, apparently not aware of my human scent. "Are you from around here?"

"Yes," Edward answered a bit coldly. "We just moved here not too long ago. We attend Spenser Academy. Do you know of it?"

Laurent's slightly creepy smirk widened and he tilted his head to show that he was indeed familiar. "Awww, yes. Then I suppose you know James and Victoria's son?"

All of our eyes darted to the couple. James smiled proudly while Victoria held a motherly, far-off gaze in her deep crimson eyes. "Son?" Emmett questioned. "I thought our kind couldn't reproduce?"

The three strangers laughed. "Ah, they can't. But my friends here have adopted."

"Might we know him?" Alice asked, genuinely curious.

"Chase Collins."

There was a collective gasp and then everything fell into an eerie silence. Well, that was until I could no longer hold my shock in any more. "CHASE COLLINS?!" I shrieked. Edward reached his hand behind him to grasp mine, soothingly trying to calm me down.

"I see young Chase has caused quite some trouble," Laurent commented. I almost wanted to snort at his comment. Quite some trouble indeed.

James and the wild woman, Victoria, actually looked quite proud of their "son". "How is that he is your son?" Edward voiced the thought that was running through all of our minds. What would two vampires be doing with a powerful kid with unexplainable abilities?

"Don't you know the history Ipswich?" Victoria replied. "The power here? We found young Chase when he was slightly…distraught…after we murdered his original "foster" parents. So we took him in and made him feel…alive again," she finished with a sly smirk.

"You turned him?" Alice said, slightly baffled.

"It's not like he was against it," James reported smugly. "People would kill to be us."

Cocky bastard much?

"We don't kill humans," Edward informed firmly to the three. I saw them all exchange bewildered glances before turning back to us.

"What do you mean you don't kill humans?" James sneered.

"We don't kill humans," Emmett repeated, cracking his knuckles once again in warning.

"Aw, we see," Laurent said slowly.

"Perhaps we can arrange a meeting with our father for you," Edward offered courteously.

"Father? There are more of you?"

"Yes. Four more."

"Ah. I see," Laurent concluded. His eyes darted around the trees and then returned to us with a grin. "Well, I think a meeting sounds like an excellent idea. We will be in contact." He tuned to leave which signaled the others to follow.

Yet just as the chilling, night air picked up, everything seemed to turn wrong in the briefest second. My hair fanned out around me just as the glowing, bloodshot eyes of James turned to land on me. His pale lips curved up into a hungry grin. "You brought a snack."

Edward growled and crouched down in front of me. James followed. Alice wrapped an arm around my waist, her topaz eyes on the strangers. I was already preparing to use my powers on them, but for some reason a hold seemed to be upon me. "I thought you do-gooders didn't drink from humans?"

"We don't. She's with us," Edward spat through clenched teeth.

"Playing with your food, I see," James lashed back jokingly. Laurent placed a firm, restraining hand on James shoulder.

"We want no trouble, my friend," he stated soothingly. Victoria decided to step in and latch her hand around James arm.

"Come, my love."

James never took his eyes off of me until they had turned to move back through the forest from which they came. Edward and Emmett still remained tense until their vampire eyes no longer saw the backs of the retreating threesome. "Let's go," Edward commanded. He quickly swung me over his back and took off running towards Emmett's jeep. Alice and Emmett followed in blurs behind us. As soon as we reached the large, monstrous vehicle, I was being securely buckled into the backseat beside Emmett while Alice took a seat in the passenger's side.

"We need to get home and inform the others," Alice stated. Edward said nothing, his hands tightly wound around the steering wheel as we sped off back towards town.

"My brother's should be home. They'll want an update," I said quietly from the backseat. The tension was in the air and I didn't want to say anything that might set it off more. That might set Edward off more. His anger was scaring me. It was a side he had never shown me.

"I heard his thoughts," Edward spat to no one in particular. "He wants her."

"We won't let him have her," Emmett replied strongly.

"He's a tracker. The best of his field. It's all a game to him," Edward shot back, his voice growing louder.

"It doesn't matter. We're stronger than him. If you want, I'll take him out myself." God bless Emmett's huge, protective heart. But I didn't need anyone risking their lives for me.

"Hello? Are you all forgetting? I'm a witch. So what ever plan you have, forget it. It isn't needed. Take me home," I commanded. No one said anything else for the rest of the ride. We were all too busy sitting in thoughtful silence.

* * *

EPOV

I pulled into the long circular driveway of the Danver's manor and jumped out as soon as the Jeep was in park. I was steaming with my rage and I was pretty sure if Jasper was near, he would feel it. The vile thoughts that that James had of my Bella were spiraling through my mind, making me want to hunt the bastard down myself. I would protect Bella with my life and kill anyone who threatened her existence.

I unbuckled her but before I could grab her, she hopped out on her own and headed towards the front door. I was hurt, not knowing if she was mad at my foolishness or just concerned to see if her brothers had made it home with better news. I followed closely behind her and saw that everyone was already seated patiently in the front room. "How was the meet?" Bella asked Caleb as she plopped down in the seat next to him. I frowned at her choice of seating but slumped into the seat next to my mother who smiled warmly at me.

"Great. We won," Reid said nonchalantly. "And oh yeah…Chase was there?"

"What?!" Bella, Alice, Emmett, and I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well he is on the team," Caleb said. "Although I'm surprised that he wasn't kicked off for missing days of school. How was patrol?" He glanced to his sister and my Bella squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Not good," Bella began, earning curious expressions from everyone except for Alice, Emmett, and me. "We ran into some trouble with some of your kind." Her eyes immediately went to Carlisle.

"_Our kind?" My father thought. "Here? In Ipswich?"_

I nodded, answering his unspoken question. "There names are Laurent, Victoria, and James."

"Yeah. James tried to make Bella a snack," Emmett unfortunately added, bringing on my anger once more.

"What?!" Caleb exclaimed. He turned and ran his eyes over Bella for any injuries. "Are you alright?" As if I'd let Bella be anything less than alright.

My angel nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. Besides…that's not all."

"What more is there?" Pogue questioned, his voice disbelieving.

"Apparently," Alice began hesitantly. "James and Victoria are Chase's adoptive parents."

"What?!"

Just as I expected.

"How is that possible?" Rosalie asked. "We would have known they were here and who Chase was then."

"Not exactly, Rosalie," Carlisle replied. "Remember, Alice's gift has been off for the reason that those with Ipswich powers can block them. So she was unable to see Chase becoming a vampire and James and his covenant being here."

"Well, they couldn't have been here long, right?" Bella questioned in a soft voice. "Chase has only been a vampire for a short time."

"Or maybe they have?" Caleb countered. We all turned wide, curious eyes to him.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as her brother moved to stand in front of the fireplace.

"There's a reason that Chase is here and if two vampires are indeed his foster parents…then it has to make you question where his real parents are."

We all remained silent. I glanced around at the Covenant, searching to see if any of them knew where Caleb was leading us with this. "Think back to the history books. To the legends. A fifth family."

It dawned on Bella first and she gasped at her realization. "You think Chase is one of us. Our…brother…so to speak?"

Caleb nodded. "I did a little research last night. Trying to see if I could find any hints or clues. I found some newspaper articles from last year. He goes by Chase Collins because of the couple who adopted him. They were murdered just a little over a week ago. His real parents died in a car accident last year before his eighteenth birthday. Their names were Jack and Marion Pope.

"Just like the fifth family that disappeared after John's death. That should have ended their line," Bella whispered to herself, but we all heard. She was playing absentmindedly with a jewel around her neck that I recognized as her mother's silver locket that she had kept after her death. I moved quietly over to her and sat beside her, pulling her warm body comfortingly against my cold one. She leaned her head against my chest and sighed.

"John apparently had relations with a woman named Eliza Henson in which he had a daughter named Caroline Pope after his crime had already been committed. So Chase is related to John Pope after all. The last descendant of the Pope line since he killed his father a year ago."

"How do you know he killed his parents?" Tyler questioned.

"It's the only way to explain their death. Chase is powerful for a reason. He took what was left from his father's passed down gifts and killed them so that they wouldn't come after him," Caleb answered.

It all made sense now. My family and I were not part of the Covenant line, but we had done some research and reading of our own to know about the fifth family of Ipswich. The Popes.

Chase Pope.

He really was the king of all lying bastards. He must have planned this out a head of time. James and Victoria just came into the mix to benefit their own selfish needs. They saw power in a misguided soul. A way to accomplish all their desires.

"So James and Victoria turned him into a vampire to complete their coven and become powerful enough to rule all worlds," Jasper said aloud, voicing what I was sure was all of our thoughts.

"Yeah, but what does he want with us?" Reid questioned.

"More power."

* * *

A/N: Not good, huh? I know! I had a hard time trying to tie this chapter together to make sense. I'm trying to give you guys some answers but the story line is difficult to understand. So to basically recap... Chase is John Pope's descendant which means he is the final member of the Covenant. James and Victoria were introduced to you as Chase's most recent adoptive parents. Basically that's it in two sentences. Still confused? REVIEW!!!

P.S. School sucks as does my entire schedule which is why there was such a long delay. I AM sorry!!! Very sorry!!! But this story is almost over anyway and then the sequel will be out. By the way...a little warning...the sequel is not like you would expect. I will update soon, possibly tomorrow or Thursday to make up for lost time.


	19. Chapter 16: Get this Show on the Road!

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing!!!**

**CHAPTER 16**

BPOV

I sat in Edward's arms as we all discussed tactics. I was learning that Jasper was quite the expert when it came to doing sneak attacks on the enemy. My eyes widened when he came up with a divide and conquer plan that seemed fairly promising. Edward promised me that he would tell me Jasper's history later or maybe even have the main man himself tell me. While the military Cullen went into explicit detail, his wife couldn't help but bring up the Fall Festival which was tonight. We had all planned to go but assumed it was out of the question now that Chase and "his parents" were on the loose. Did she seriously think that we were still going?!

The phone rang and I ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bella?" a scared, familiar voice replied.

"Sarah?" I asked. Caleb's head snapped up at her name. If Sarah hadn't sound so distraught I would have laughed at my brother's puppy dog behavior. "Are you alright?"

"I…its Kate. She's…been bitten."

I gasped. "What do you mean by bitten?"

"Spider bites. All over. The doctor's said they've never seen an insect case this bad before."

I could tell that everyone in the room was listening to our conversation intently for the room had fallen into complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was the cackling of the flames that licked the log in the fireplace. I thought over all the cases I had heard of with spider bites. Nothing was that bad. Unless…it was a curse. "A curse?" I murmured aloud.

"Bella?" Sarah called worriedly from the other end.

"Yeah. I'm here." I shook my head as if to clear my head. "Sarah, listen to me. I want you to stay there. Do not leave. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up and bring you to my house. Do not leave until I get there."

"What about Kate?"

I looked to Pogue whose eyes happen to meet mine at the same second. "I'll send Pogue. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." I hung up and turned to meet the worried, frantic eyes that I had been expecting. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Pogue; the only other big brother I had. I would have to be the one to give him the news of his love.

I fiddled with my hands. "It's Kate." Pogue jumped up.

"What about Kate?" he demanded. I flinched at his voice but didn't back down.

"She's been cursed. Creation."

A few shocked and stunned expressions came from my brothers while the Cullens stared with concerned eyes between us. "That son of a….," Pogue exclaimed before preparing to take off towards the front door. I jumped in his way.

"No, Pogue. You can't attack him. Especially by yourself. You see what he did to Kate and me as well. He drained me. He's much stronger than he appears," I tried to reason.

"Yeah well, that's not going to stop me from trying." He pushed past me only to be stopped by Caleb.

"You can't do this, Pogue. You're going to go and get yourself killed! Is that what you want?"

Pogue took a second to think before speaking. "What if it was Sarah? Or Bella?" Caleb said nothing and Pogue knew he had won. We watched helplessly as he left. I grabbed my cell and coat off the couch and headed towards the front as well.

"Where are you going?" Caleb called.

"I promised Sarah I'd bring her back here. I'm keeping that promise. Chase won't get another chance to hurt an innocent bystander."

I was already half way to my car when strong arms encircled my waist and a cold breath tickled my ear. "Didn't think you were going without me now, did you, love?"

I almost lost my train of thought but managed to give him a shaky no. He opened the driver's door for me before running to hop into the passenger's side. The drive was silent but not uncomfortable. Edward held my hand while we sped off towards the Ipswich Main Hospital. I quickly parked the car as we pulled in and without waiting for my love, I rushed inside.

Sarah was sitting on a bench against the wall near the front desk. She saw me and jumped up, tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her as much as possible. "Where's Kate?" I asked, once her sobs subsided. I felt a hand on my lower back and hadn't even realized that my vampire had followed me in.

"She's in the E.R. I swear, Bella, it looks bad," she said.

"Love?" Edward called softly. I turned to him with a weak smile. "I called Carlisle and he has agreed to meet us here so that he can personally see to Kate's condition."

I hugged him with all the passion I possessed. "Oh, thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you," he whispered back into my ear. I shivered which caused him to grin. I was about to tell him that I planned on taking Sarah home instantly, but shouts coming from the entrance way interrupted that immediately.

What I saw broke my heart. There, lay Pogue, being pulled through the hall on a hospital cot. I rushed over to him without a second though, Edward and Sarah hot on my tail. One glance at his face told me that he was indeed unconscious. "Excuse me, miss, but we need you to step aside," one of the doctors instructed.

"Please, he's my brother! Can you tell me if he's alright?" I begged between the hysterical sobs.

"Your brother was in a motorcycle collision. He must have slid off his bike and now has a concussion. He'll be out cold for a little while."

I stopped moving and said nothing as the doctors and surgeons wheeled another person in my life down the hall. Strong arms held me together in a protective manner. I turned to Edward and saw his solemn expression. "It was Chase. I told Pogue! We should have stopped him from leaving in the first place!" I hissed quietly.

"How do you know it was Chase, my love? Pogue could simply have fallen like the doctor said."

I stared at him for a good second before dry laughing. He looked down at me as if I had grown three more heads out of my neck. "Pogue is one of the best damn motorcyclists I have ever seen. Nothing could make him fall unless someone did it on purpose." I knew Pogue like I knew the others. Even if he was reckless as shit, he made everything seem simple. My brothers were all secure. It was the one thing that separated me from them. They were so sure of life…and I wasn't.

I noticed Sarah against the wall. "I'm going to take Sarah home."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I will stay here and wait for Carlisle."

I nodded and we both gave each other a passionate kiss before separating. I walked over to Sarah and wrapped an arm around her waist which she reciprocated by doing the same.

I didn't know how I was going to break this news to the boys.

* * *

EPOV

"Is it even a possibility anymore for us to come out of this unscathed?" I asked. "We've seen his power and the drive behind it. But what can we as vampires do with someone who doesn't need to move to kill?"

Carlisle remained silent but his eyes searched for something within my own. "Are you saying that you wouldn't risk your existence without question for your love?"

I backtracked after realizing that he was right. My words had shown doubt in mine and Bella's relationship. Something I had definitely not intended. "No! Of course not. I love Bella with everything I am. And I would die for her without question. But…I don't want to die without making sure she didn't share the same fate."

My father walked up to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know, my son. But that is a risk we must all take with our loved ones. We are stronger in numbers." He walked out to check on both Pogue and Kate. The other Ipswich men had come to see to their brother as well. Reid and Tyler had been instructed to stay behind in case of any change in Pogue's health.

I made my way out of the hospital to my Volvo, ready to speed off to my Bella.

The manor was in full swing when I entered. Caleb and Jasper were in a deep discussion regarding tactics while Emmett flexed his muscles and stretched as if preparing for a fight. Bella was nowhere to be found. "She and Alice went to help Sarah dress for the ball," Esme informed from where she sat beside Rosalie on the couch. I nodded and smiled at my mother before joining Emmett.

My brother grinned at me. "Hey, Ed. Ready to kick this son of a bitch's ass?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, Em. I think I'm more than ready."

Just as we bantered over ways to kill, the girls came downstairs. I almost choked on unnecessary air when I saw what Bella was dressed in. It was a silk blue gown that stopped mid calf and clung to her body like second skin, exposing every perfect curve. Her hair had been done with some down and some up. She looked absolutely stunning. I could tell Caleb was just as stunned by Sarah who looked amazingly decent in a champagne colored, off the shoulder gown. Jasper's reaction to Alice was one of pride. They had been married for many years so nothing came as a surprise when they saw each other.

I held my arms open which Bella gladly walked into. "You look perfect, angel," I whispered into her ear before pulling back to stare at her face. "But what's with this attire?" I knew for certain that we weren't going to be able to make the dance. Bella rolled her eyes and turned to her brother who I had not heard call her name because I was too entranced in her beauty.

"Ready?" he asked. "Do you have the plan?"

Bella sighed, exasperated. "Yes, brother dear. Alice and I go with Sarah to the dance, protect her and watch for any signs of Chase or his creepy parents. Not hard. I'll call you if anything goes haywire."

Caleb nodded and turned back to Sarah. "Be careful, love. Please?" I begged her. I didn't need to lose her. Especially when I wasn't close enough to stop it. "Call me if anything happens."

She nodded and pecked me on the lips before turning to wrap an arm around Sarah's shoulders and lead her to the front door. Alice followed, acting as another guard for Sarah.

"Alright," Caleb exclaimed. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. I could have written it better. Tell me what you thought.

-Alana


	20. Chapter 17: Even the Dark has Hope

**Disclaimer: I know!!! I'm the worst person to ever walk the face of this planet. And I really hate excuses, but I actually got sick and then my computer had a virus so I was trying to pick everything back up. Everything's okay now so without rambling some more....here's Chapter 17. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

BPOV

"We're here," I announced although I really didn't need to. Alice bounced out of the car enthusiastically while Sarah and I trailed behind. I linked my arm through the woman who had changed my brother and smiled. "Let's try to make the most of this. Some of us should take the time to enjoy tonight." Caleb had only told Sarah what and who we all were a few hours ago and I already felt comfortable and relieved discussing it all with her. I could tell Caleb was more than ecstatic. The air was more euphoric around the two. I guess it was the same breathtaking feeling that Edward and I shared after we told each other our own secrets.

She smiled and nodded. "You're right."

"Come on, ladies," Alice sang, grabbing both of our arms gently and tugging us to the school's ballroom where a bright light shone from the entry way. Tons of students were already flitting around the campus grounds and entering the dance hall. We stayed outside, scanning the area for any signs of Chase. I glanced up at the large clock tower near the entrance. Fifteen minutes until Caleb ascended. This was what Chase wanted. To see Caleb rise, only to fall minutes after. It was what he wanted for all of us.

"Anything?" I whispered to Alice. She shook her head. I bit my bottom lip as I kept my arm wound tightly around Sarah's. She looked worried and there was nothing I could do to fix that. Only the sight and presence of my brother could do that.

My phone vibrated from within my clutch. I pulled it out and flipped it open without bothering to check the caller I. D. "Hello?"

"Bella?" a husky voice asked. Caleb.

"Yeah. Is everything okay on your side?"

"For now. How's Sarah?"

I smiled at Sarah and handed her the phone. She took it eagerly and began speaking while I turned to Alice. The spiky haired vampire was scanning the area with her topaz eyes, her face turned up as if she was sniffing the air. I looked around, seeing if a threat was anywhere in the area. The clock above striked midnight and a weak smile appeared on my face. "Happy Birthday, Caleb."

A gasp on my right pulled me back. Alice's eyes were wide. "James," she whispered. My mouth fell open and I turned to try and shield Sarah, only to find that she was no longer standing near us.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked in a panicky, shaken voice. Alice turned on the balls of her feet, looking for any signs of our friend. All of the students had filed into the dance hall already and we were pretty sure Sarah wouldn't head in without us.

"Tsk, tsk," a deep, malicious voice taunted. We both swirled around to face the owner. The blonde vampire with the red, bloodshot eyes stood several feet away grinning at us. "You really should take more care of valuable items."

"What do you want? Where's Sarah?" I asked through clenched teeth. The wind picked up around us and I knew that my powers had been activated. My eyes turned pitch black but James showed no fear.

"I'm here to eliminate. And don't worry about your friend. She's in good hands." He grinned and crouched. I gathered every bit of fire within me and threw them at my opponent until he was completely consumed in flames. Alice was tense beside me as we stood stock still, not knowing what move to make next. I gasped as I saw a pale figure emerge from the flickering, orange heat.

"How?" I heard Alice murmur. "Vampires diminish in fire."

"It must be Chase," I answered. "He's given them protection. His power is guarding them."

James chuckled and dusted off the ash from his clothing. "Is that the best you've got?!" he roared. We needed to move him away from the school. He was a bloodthirsty vampire. Something, or someone, would surely tempt him. I threw a sideways glance to Alice who seemed to be already lost in her thoughts. Without a clear warning, she hastily swept me up into her tiny, pale arms and took off at full vampire speed.

"Alice, we have to get back to my house. I think I can find a spell to reverse Chase's protective shield over them."

"Are you sure?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Positive," I reassured her. She picked up her pace and veered off into the direction of my home.

* * *

"Here! I've found it!" I shouted. I caught a blur of black and white before Alice appeared beside me. She looked over me at the book in my lap. "It's an incantation for altering one's shield over another being's physical form."

"Great! Let's get going. Who knows if the others have found out Sarah's missing," she said. I frowned.

"Yeah. And I don't want to be the one to break the news to my brother."

I grabbed my leather bomber jacket and headed towards the front door with the incantation in hand and Alice following closely behind. I had changed immediately into jeans and a white tank to make it easier to move in. I knew there would be a fight tonight. We all did. We'd be foolish to believe that Chase and his "parents" would only want to negotiate. I was already making my way to my car when a sudden thought occurred to me. I slowly turned to Alice who was standing by the passenger's side. "How are we going to find them?"

She smirked slightly. "Easy. You and your brothers may seem fuzzy to my visions but my family is not."

I nodded and climbed into the driver's seat with Alice in shotgun. "Where to, Alice?" I asked as I swerved down the winding roads on the outskirt of the Ipswich colony.

"Do you know of any empty barns around?"

Barns? I thought and finally remembered the old Tibit's barn that had been around since the Ipswich colony had been founded. It was used as a small courthouse shortly after that but was shortly turned into an empty monument for the small town. "Yeah," I replied. "Hold on." I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and sped off to where I hoped our families would be.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" I asked Alice as I parked the car across the barn where we were shielded by trees. When Alice didn't respond, I turned to see her in a trance like state.

_It must be one of those vision thingies._

I waited, yet after a few seconds I began to panic. Before I could move to break Alice from her daze, she jolted back to the present. Her face was an expressionless mask that I didn't know what to make of it. "What is it, Alice?"

"I can see my family making it out of this in one piece. Strangely, I can also see Pogue, Tyler, and Reid; although it is slightly hazy."

Well that was good news. But… "What about Caleb and me?"

Alice frowned, her face grim. "Complete blank."

For some reason, this didn't surprise me. Maybe it was because I was so sure of Caleb's ascension and my extra acquired abilities that I knew either one of us would survive if not both of us.

And for the life of me, I hoped Caleb would make it out even if I didn't. Charlie needed one of us.

A cold hand grasped my forearm, breaking me out of my reverie. I turned my eyes up at Alice only to see that she was focused on something outside of the window. "It's begun," she whispered softly.

* * *

"Alice," I said in a hushed tone. We were standing outside of the car, still a few yards from the barn. "I'm going to start the ritual now. I need you to,"

"I've got your back, Bella."

I nodded and flashed her a brief, appreciative smile before flipping through the largest artifact of my ancestors. With hesitation, my lips recited the words I hoped were powerful enough to render Chase Collins' own force.

_Almost there, Bella._

_Protect those you cherish by defeating those who threaten them._

I saw the blur before I could process what it actually was, but my mouth would not allow me to end the spell. Alice moved to crouch in front of me and the blur halted to a stop several feet in front of us. It was the other male.

Laurent.

His eyes were crimson with no mercy and his face was serious as if killing were a job rather than a sport. Even I had the briefest decency to admire the one thing that separated him from his colleagues. Yet that decency vanished the moment he sprung forward. I feared for Alice, but as I finished the last words, I hoped I wouldn't have to concern myself any longer.

My eyes darkened and the air shifted around me, sucking in the oxygen. I felt the warmth envelope me and knew I only had one shot to prove we had a chance. I held my hand out and let a bundle of flame build itself to a decent size. The grin spreading across my face was uncontrollable. "Say goodbye, Laurent."

And with a flicker of my wrist, the flames flew and hit my target, engulfing him in a pure light of heat. I blocked out his agonizing shouts and turned to see Alice standing beside me, a small triumphant smile on her pixie like face. "I've got your back," I repeated back. She bounced on the balls of her feet and pulled me in for a swift hug. "Now…let's end this."

Maybe there was hope.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not long....but I like ending at certain places, even if that means the chapter is missing length. Next chapter will be the final final battle scene!


	21. Chapter 18: The Final Fight

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Without further ado, here is the final chapter of Blood and Power....**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

EPOV

"Nothing like a full moon, chilling wind, and a good fight, huh?"

I turned to see the eldest of the Ipswich coven members beside me, his eyes set straight in front of us. He was correct. The moon was full and round with light, shadowing us with at least a glimmer of hope. The wind had picked up in an eerie manner that told me it had nothing to do with Mother Nature herself.

"You know, she's in love with you. Haven't seen that smile since…," he paused mid-sentence and cleared his throat hesitantly before continuing. "…since our mother was alive."

I nodded. It was hard for them to speak of Renee Danvers, something I understood very well. I too lost my parents, my only biological relatives before I became a cold, heartless creature. For years, I wandered this earth with only my vampire family to keep me sane. That was until the angel known as Isabella Danvers entered my existence. "I love her too. More than anything in this universe."

He nodded as if confirming my feelings for his sister. "Good. So you know that if you hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to rip you a new one?"

Despite the threat, I smirked. It showed true bravery and love for him to threaten a vampire. But I was so glad that my angel had protectors for when I was away. Although I would never hurt Bella, I took his words to my un-beating heart. "I would willingly let you."

The silver Mustang halted in front of a rundown barn of some sort. Pieces of paint were peeling here and there and parts of the roof had fallen in. I threw Caleb a curious look and he shrugged. "This…," he ushered towards the monument in front of us with a wave of his hand. "…used to be a courthouse ages back. It's the old Tibit's barn. Hasn't been used in a while."

"What makes you think that they'll be here?"

"A feeling," he muttered just as the rest of our cavalry arrived. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number. A voice picked up on the receiving line that I instantly recognized as Bella. My mood picked up and an eager grin spread across my face. I must have looked childish because Caleb chuckled at my reaction before continuing to speak with Bella. After my angel wished her brother a happy birthday and Sarah gave her own personal message, Caleb closed the phone and turned to all of us.

Emmett whistled lowly. "Look at this place. If someone would have told me we'd be playing with barn animals, I would have saved room for dinner."

Caleb looked disturbed while the rest of us sighed at my brother's stupidity. "I feel the energy. Complete negative," Caleb informed. "There here."

We broke into small groups so that we would have the advantage of attacking from any side. Caleb, Carlisle, and I took the front while Emmet and Jasper preoccupied the left side where they would enter through a large window. Esme and Rosalie took the right side where another window awaited.

Although I should have been more focused on the fight that would soon take place, my mind wandered with worry to Bella. I knew that my love could hold her own in a battle, but it did nothing to ease the emptiness of not having her near.

"_Get your head in the fight, Edward," _Jasper ordered firmly through his mind. Always the military soldier. I took my brother's advice and shook my head to clear my thoughts so only thoughts of destroying Chase and his savage accomplices lingered. The worry of Bella left me and anxiousness to get back to her consumed me.

We advanced inside the building which was rusty and unstable with age. If the fight became too much, I knew this monument would surely collapse. I eyed my surroundings, seeing nothing but follicles of hay and other pieces that were attached to this place. Although I couldn't see or smell them, I knew our enemies were here.

"Have you come prepared to die?" a malicious voice taunted, echoing through the dark, wooden walls. A female cackle followed suit.

Our eyes roamed rapidly around, trying to find some evidence of where our foes could be. All of a sudden, a dark silhouette of a sleeping form appeared front and center before us. The scent was familiar.

As if moved by God himself, the moon casted it's shimmering light through the window over the motionless body. "SARAH!" Caleb shouted as realization dawned on all of us. He tried to make a run towards her. Immediately fire surrounded the very place Sarah now floated over. I watched closely. She seemed fine. No signs of fear or pain. In fact, she appeared to be in a deep slumber.

Another laugh echoed through the dark and Chase appeared within the following second. My eyes narrowed at this bastard. He wore a smirk like the cocky son of a bitch he was as he stood in front of the flames. "Happy Birthday, Caleb. You're finally up in the big leagues," he said with dripping sarcasm.

Caleb growled, a sound that could resemble any vampire. He was trembling with his rage. I could understand why. If it were Bella in Sarah's place, nothing would be able to stop me from causing destruction.

My father being the coolest and calmest, stepped forward and placed a gentle, restraining hand on Caleb's trembling shoulder, yet his eyes were fixed solely on the enemy. "If we can avoid fighting, we will," Carlisle started. "Just release the girl."

A gust of wind blew in and suddenly James and Victoria appeared on either side of Chase. "I don't think that's going to happen," James mocked, his eyes dark and a sinister smirk on his face.

"Well we're not opposed to the alternative either," another voice boomed. Emmett and Jasper had joined us; something I had failed to notice. I glanced to my right to see that my mother and sister had already entered as well.

Chase chuckled. "You think the numbers are in your favor?"

"I wouldn't be expecting the rest of your posse to join," James informed with a cold laugh.

"It's funny because I could say the same about your dark haired friend," a chirpy voice joined in.

We all glanced up to see Alice leap from the left window and landed gracefully below. A sly smile was on her pixie face. Jasper looked instantly relieved and wasted no time in wrapping his arm around his wife's waist as she took her place beside him.

Wait! If Alice was here, then where was Bella?

"She's fine, Edward," my small sister informed me through her mind. I let out a breath and shifted my eyes back to the front.

"What do you mean?" Victoria hissed.

"I mean," Alice began with a sweet smile. "He doesn't play too well with fire."

Chase stepped forward, countered by Caleb. We were all tense, anticipating what was next to come. Chase sneered and made the first move without even moving. The Earth shook and rumbled as what appeared to be a huge shockwave was sent towards us. Caleb lifted his hand and an even larger force field appeared in front of us, blocking the attack.

"_We have to take out James and Victoria," Jasper thought._

"_Chase is what's giving the other two strength. Maybe by eliminating their source, we will be ale to defeat them in their own game," Carlisle's mind voiced._

I agreed with both my brother and my father. Without Chase, we would be able to destroy the other two vampires without any interference.

"_How are we supposed to get the poor girl out of here?" Esme thought._

I had almost forgotten that one of my angel's new friends was still a factor. None of us could walk through fire without combusting into flames. It was nearly impossible.

"_5, 4, 3, …," a voice interrupted my thoughts._

Why the hell was Alice counting down?

That's when we saw it.

Well… more like saw _her_.

My angel.

She floated down from the ceiling through an opening that hadn't appeared there before. We all watched in awe. She caught us staring and placed a finger on her lips to quiet us since the enemies were unaware of her arrival.

So that's what Alice was waiting for!

Bella landed gracefully on the pedestal where Sarah lay floating between the flames. Her eyes drifted to Alice and she nodded as if confirming something. I watched with anxiousness, waiting to run and hold her in my arms.

"_What is she going to do?" Rosalie thought; however her tone was not hostile, merely curious._

My family and I watched, making sure Chase, Victoria, and James didn't take notice any notice of Bella. How was it they couldn't sense her?

She must have put a sensory protector around herself for this particular reason. She closed her gorgeous, chocolate colored eyes and appeared to be concentrating. Slowly and painfully I watched as fire engulfed her slender form bit by bit.

She was revving herself up, preparing. Her eyes popped back open and met with mine. I'm sure my eyes were dark and filled with love and worry. She gave me a small, sweet smile before walking through the flames surrounding Sarah. I almost jumped out of my skin and moved forward to stop her but my sister's voice interrupted me.

"_No, Edward. She knows what she's doing. Why else would she cover herself with fire?" Alice informed._

I blew out an unneeded breath. It was amusing how much I inhaled air when I didn't even need to breathe. Bella did that to me. She made my breath catch and my dead heart pound every time without even trying.

Alice was right though. Bella was an intelligent girl. She was the only one of us who wouldn't be affected by the fire. Only she could save her friend and the person meant for her brother.

Through the fire we could see Bella trying to maneuver Sarah's body out of the fire. Once she realized it was near impossible with the flames in the way, she went to work on vanquishing the fire. I watched in awe as she waved her small, dainty hand over the cackling flames as they slowly relinquished bit by bit. James and Victoria were still too dense and wrapped up in the protection field Caleb had built in front of us, but Chase seemed more aware.

Slowly, yet somewhat maliciously, he spun around. His pitch black eyes connected with my Bella's. My sweet love didn't seem the bit phased. She was all the more determined.

I was already preparing to charge at Chase and kill him before he laid a deathly hand on Bella. Just as he was getting ready to launch his attack, he was hit from behind with what seemed like a shockwave. I turned to see Chase looking more deadly.

Impressive.

"There are two women you never fuck with. One is Sarah," Caleb stated with a hard tone. "And the other is Bella."

Chase snarled and leaped off the platform, taking a more noticeable battle stance. Chase countered the act. James followed to back up his "son" while Victoria stalked towards my Bella. I snarled warningly at the bitchy redhead letting her know that if she touched one hair on Bella's head, I'd make her suffer before she left this world completely.

My family was ready. Emmett cracked his knuckles and gave James an evil smirk. Jasper's mind was in full battle mode, going over strategies to make this quick and painful. Carlisle and Esme, the least violent of us all, were even looking for this to be done with. I took a stepped forward to make my way to Bella but was blocked by the bitchy redhead. I snarled once more which caused James to snap his attention towards me.

His cold, blood red eyes met mine for a minute until it was broken by Jasper, Emmett, and Alice all surrounding him. I was thankful for my siblings; no doubt in my mind that they would make sure the job was done. I felt a familiar presence at my side and turned to see Rosalie, her eyes a dark, determined topaz color. "Let's get this done with," she said firmly to which I gave a simple nod. Although she would deny it in a human heartbeat, my eldest sister was slowly starting to warm up to my angel.

We advanced on Victoria like the predators we were destined to be. My eyes quickly flickered to my own personal angel but she was busy simmering down the fire. One arm was firmly wrapped around her unconscious friend's waist while a hand held tightly onto the other girls. Before I could blink, she vanished into thin air with Sarah in tow.

* * *

A fight between vampires was like an aggressive dance; quick, coordinated, and graceful. When your "partner" strikes, you counter that strike with your own move. Humans might have found this beautiful in a way. But to us, it was all about the kill.

Rosalie and I fought Victoria, gaining bits and pieces of her. To my surprise, she was actually skilled in the art of combat. If she wasn't, I would have ripped her apart by now. Through my mind, I could see the battle with James quite vividly. Jasper and Emmett were enjoying themselves and were so close to finishing the job. Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were trying to help Caleb, but it was nearly impossible. Chase was not just a vampire, but a magical being as well. He contained more power than any living person on this Earth. Even Caleb had to put effort behind his newly ascended gifts.

A loud piercing roar broke through the tense air. In my mind, I could see the now ripped up corpse of James.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Victoria wailed. "James!"

Jasper and Emmett tossed the pieces into a fire that Alice had kindled and as they did so, Victoria turned and ran at lightning speed.

"Wait, here," I ordered Rosalie. "I'll go." I took off like a bat out of hell after Victoria. I was the fastest of my family so gaining speed on her was not a problem to me. Yet just as I was about to pounce on her, she vanished. I sniffed the air where her scent lingered.

However, she was nowhere to be found.

I returned back to the old courthouse where my family awaited. They were circling around Chase, preparing to kill. Caleb and Chase were still sending magic each other's way.

"_She escaped?" my father questioned._ I nodded shamefully. I shouldn't have let Victoria escape that easily. If she ever came back with recruits to finish us all off, it would be my fault and my fault alone.

"You may have numbers and ascension on your side, but you forget that I've been playing this game longer than you have!" Chase spat.

"Maybe," Caleb replied with a small smirk. "But you don't have the power of fire on your side." He nodded behind Chase and we all turned to see my love, my angel standing on the now empty platform with a cute smirk on her face.

"Bon voyage," she said, before her whole body was engulfed in flames. She waved a hand at Chase who soon mirrored her as he too was covered from head to toe in the same element.

But unlike Bella, he was every bit affected by it as he combusted into pieces, screaming and cursing.

"Bella!" Caleb called. I turned to see the panic-stricken face of my love.

"Caleb!" she called, her frightened voice breaking me. "I can't stop!"

"What do we do?!" I yelled to my father and her brother. There was no way I was going to lose my Bella to herself! I moved towards her but was stopped by her dainty hand raised in the air.

"No, Edward. I can't…I won't hurt you," she said sadly. I felt punched in the stomach. I didn't care if the flames surrounding her ate at my flesh. All I needed was her in my arms. We would vanish together. Her eyes were so full of pain and sadness as well as regret and shame.

"Bella breathe," her brother instructed. "Try to concentrate on staying calm."

"I…I can't," she stuttered. "Everybody leave."

"What?" Various murmurs echoed around the room including my own. There was no way in hell I was leaving.

"I said leave NOW!" she shouted. "I need to push it to it's farthest in order for me to consume it."

My family was hesitant but followed orders. Caleb and I weren't so obedient. "Bella, I can't leave you. I need to be here for back up."

"Caleb, only I can handle this. It's not something you can just out with water."

Caleb sighed and bowed his head before slowly apparating out. I stood alone, staring at the only female I've ever been in love with.

"Please, Edward. Please," she pleaded.

"Bella,"

"I'll be fine, Edward. I just need to do this."

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to win this time, I allowed my body to turn away and wait outside with the others.

* * *

A/N: So I know what most of you are probably thinking. About damn time, right? I know, I know! My life has been one busy hell hole but that's no excuse. It was wrong of me to keep you all waiting. Anyways, this is the final chapter! What do you guys think? Yay? Nay? There will be an epilogue which will be posted much quicker since I've aleady started writing it.

Also, there is something you all should know. Most of you will probably hate me when the epilogue is posted because it's not what you expect. But bare in mind that I am writing a sequel which will be out soon since I've been working diligently on that as well. So don't fret my loves! This is NOT the end! Never the end!!!

P.S THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU sooooo much to my many awesome and supportive reviewers and all of you who have this on their favorites list or on alert. Also thank you to all of you who have ME on their favorites list. I've always been self conscious about my writing, but you all have given me the confidence to go on. Thank you. Much love!


	22. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Authors Note:

Hello loves!

I know you probably all hate me because you thought this would be the Epilogue…but I have a predicament that I don't know how to get out of.

As you'll see on my page, I have created a poll. This poll is to see what YOU ALL think should happen in the sequel. Now as I've said before, I've already planned this stuff out; however I'm having second doubts.

I am writing for myself because sometimes a writer has to think about how they want to steer this ride, but at the same time, my readers are **my everything**. That's what keeps me writing. And I feel if I don't have the extra input, then I may lose more readers than I'm willing to.

I'd like to ask you all to trust me and my visions for the sequel and the epilogue that leads into the sequel, but it's complicated.

**So the options are these:**

1. Bella, scared that being a witch with an uncontrollable gift, may ruin her relationship with Greek Adonis, Edward Cullen and his family of vampires; decides to run away. And on a path of self discovery she realizes that what she left behind is what she needed the most.

2. Edward leaves as in New Moon. Bella, heartbroken and shattered beyond repair, is numb. And even though more killings have arised, her emotionless state only makes her more reckless. What becomes of the ones you leave behind?

Now I just want to let you all know….that the first one is the summary to my original sequel; the one that I've already started writing. And although I feel that it's good and full of everything we are all entertained by, that's up for you guys to decide.

If you like the original, then the epilogue will be out this weekend!

PLEASE READ THE OPTIONS BEFORE HEADING TO THE POLL!

PLEASE VOTE!!!

Thanks you guys for taking the time to help me make this decision!


	23. Epilogue: OPTION 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the Covenant. I'm just a ridiculous fan trying to make it as a writer.**

**As some of you may have noticed, I closed the polls and there are TWO epilogues. Haha you're all like what the hell?! But I figured that it might be easier for you all to vote if you had a snippet of what will lead us into the sequel. After you've read both choices, then I will re-open the polls and ask you all to continue voting.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

**BPOV**

Beep

Beep

Beep

I groaned at the irritable noise that had disturbed my slumber. My eyes slowly flickered open and then snapped shut again at the blinding light hovering over me. I pressed a hand to my temple where an increasing pounding decided to annoy the hell out of me. As I did so, something tugged on my arm. My eyes popped open and squinted in protest to that damn light. I glanced straight at my arm and saw that I was hooked up to an I.V.

When the hell had this happened?!

"Bella," a smooth, velvety voice called. Oh no! I died and I was in heaven with the sweetest torture. A reminiscent image of my love. "Bella?" It called again. I turned to meet Edward. He was standing beside my… hospital bed!

Edward's dry chuckle pulled me away from my thoughts. He was stroking the back of my hand with his thumb soothingly. His eyes were a dark ember but I could still see the love and worry beneath the darkness. "How are you feeling, love?"

I opened my mouth to speak but my throat felt extremely dry and closed off. My Greek God, understanding my hesitancy and needs, handed me a cup of water that had been placed on the table beside the bed. I smiled gratefully and took a long drink of the clear liquid, feeling instantly relieved. He took it back after I finished and returned it to the bedside table.

"Thanks," I said, my voice meek and low.

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Of course, my love."

"What happened?" Just as the million dollar question escaped my chapped lips, the door opened to reveal the handsome Carlisle Cullen, His eyes widened at the sight of me and a large smile graced his face.

"It's good to see you well, Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but fine," I answered truthfully. He continued to smile and nod as he moved to the unoccupied side of my bed and began to examine me. His cold hands came in contact with my temple and I jumped at the chilling sensation it sent through me.

"I'm sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"No, no. It's fine. My head seems a little sensitive today. Your temperature actually felt nice," I said, blushing. Both Carlisle and Edward chuckled. Carlisle continued with the standard medical procedure while Edward hovered.

"Well, Bella, you seem fine. Blood pressures running a little high but other than that you are perfectly healthy."

That earned a wide smile across my face. "Great! So does that mean I can go home?"

He laughed. "I'll get you released within an hour." I sighed happily as he left. I turned to Edward who was smiling lovingly at me and pulled him down next to me.

"Explain please," I commanded softly. He sighed and lay down beside me. I immediately curled up against him as his arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"What do you last remember?"

I thought back before answering him. Images of a barn and three inhuman characters flashed through me mind. One stuck out above the others. "Chase," I stated slowly as if I'd be striked down as soon as that name had been spoken. "I got Sarah out but came back to help…the only way I knew how. And after that, it all went black."

"You managed to take Chase out of the equation. However, Victoria got away." He growled the last part and pulled me closer.

Victoria, Victoria, Victoria?

Victoria! James mate.

"Do you know where she was headed?"

"No. But you don't need to worry, love. I won't let any harm come to you."

"I know," I sighed. I thought back to the recent events but one question still seemed unanswered. "But how did I end up in the hospital if we won?"

"Because…" a familiar voice started. I turned to see my brothers and the rest of the Cullen clan standing in my doorway. Caleb walked to my side and wasted no time in pulling me tightly into his arms. He pulled away after a second to look at me. He smiled softly and I returned it. My brother was at times my parent and he worried for me the way any parent would. And for that I would always feel a strong sense of adoration towards him. "You overused. You reached your limit and yet you continued to push yourself so that everything including Chase was surrounded with fire." I cringed. His voice was hard and stern, the voice one gets when they are in for a serious grounding. "What were you thinking?"

Out of nowhere, my skin began to boil and I felt alive with a new emotion. I turned hard eyes to my brother. "I was thinking save. Protect. Survive. Anything! It was the only way to end the threat once and for all. I made the ultimate sacrifice."

"But you could have been killed," Edward's voice said softly, reminding me that he and the rest of his family was in the room along with my own. I looked around the room only to be met with sad eyes. I took in every face and every person, every emotion and every movement. It didn't register that I could have killed myself.

But what did register…was that I could have killed them.

The people I loved most in the world.

It could have killed the Cullens mainly.

I destroyed a vampire carelessly, not giving them enough time to get out of harms way. My brother would have bounced back, being able to shield himself from the flames. But seven vampires who were mortal when it came to that element wouldn't have had enough coverage.

Seeing the guilt and pain flash through my eyes, Edward wrapped an arm around me and I unconsciously flinched. I felt dirty and dark. How could they all stand to be around someone so… deadly? Edward's face was full of pain yet I couldn't bring myself to comfort him. He should be running.

And he always believed he was the monster. That I should be the one packing up and heading out of town. He believed he wasn't good enough. When the truth was…I wasn't good enough.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice exclaimed, bringing me out of my depressing mind. She was standing at the foot of me bed, smiling cheerfully at me. "We're okay now. No one was hurt."

I said nothing. I needed to get out of here.

Out of this bed.

Out of this room.

Out of this God forsaken hospital.

Out of Ipswich.

* * *

EPOV

I ran through the trees and leaped over the gate until I was in the Danver's backyard. I moved around to the side of the house and saw that indeed my angel's window was open like it had been since we confessed our love for each other. I climbed up to the entry with ease and hopped inside. My eyes went to the bed where Bella was usually already curled up on. It came as a surprise when I saw that her bed was still made. My eyes scanned the room as I tilted my head upwards to catch her scent.

It was faint.

She had been here approximately an hour ago.

_Calm down, Edward. Try not to panic._

Her radio was on at a low volume and I stood there, simply frozen to the spot as Manchester Orchestra's _I Can Feel a Hot One_ flew through the room.

I could feel a hot one taking me down  
For a moment, I could feel the force  
Fainted to the point of tears  
And you were holding on to make a point  
What's the point?felt love again

I'm but a clean man, stable and alone man  
Make it so I won't have to try  
The faces always stay the same  
So I face the fact that I'm just fine  
I said that I'm just fine

I remember, head down,  
After you had found out  
Manna is a hell of a drug  
And I need a little more, I think  
Because enough is never quite enough  
What's enough?

I took it like a grown man crying on the pavement  
Hoping you would show your face  
But I haven't heard a thing you've said  
In at least a couple hundred days  
What'd you say?

I was in the front seat, shaking it out  
And I was asking if you felt alright  
I never want to hear the truth  
I want to hear your voice, it sounded fine  
My voice, it sounded fine

I could feel my heartbeat taking me down  
And for the moment, I would sleep alright  
Invading with a selfish fear  
To keep me up another restless night  
Another restless night

The blood was dry, it was sober  
The feeling of audible cracks  
And I could tell it was over  
From the curtains that hung from your neck

And I realized that then you were perfect  
And my teeth ripping out of my head  
And it looked like a painting I once knew  
Back when my thoughts weren't entirely intact

To pray for what I thought were angels  
Ended up being ambulances  
And the Lord showed me dreams of my daughter  
She was crying inside your stomach

And I felt love again

She had probably just run to the store. Nothing to worry over. I glided over to her desk to turn the radio off and noticed that a folded piece of paper sat there waiting with my name written in Bella's simple scrawl. I stared at it for a few moments before hesitantly reaching out to take it.

_She probably just left me a note to tell me she would be back in a few minutes._

I unfolded the paper and literally felt my dead heart twist.

**Edward,**

**My love. My heart. My soul. I know that by finding this letter that you have already discovered that I am no longer there. At the same time that you are reading this, my father and my brothers are staring at two separate pieces of me. I'm sure you are all worried sick but please don't be. I'm not there for a reason. Not because your love wasn't strong enough or because no one paid me enough attention.**

**That night in the old barn, I realized just how truly dangerous our gifts can be; mine alone especially. I am a hazard to you and your family. And the only way to end that is for me to battle myself in true control. I have to find answers to who I am and who we, The Powers, are.**

**And when that puzzle is solved, you and I can be together in peace.**

**And so you see, this is why I hate goodbyes! Because this isn't goodbye. This is a "See you soon" or an "I'll be back". As long as you hold my heart within your fingers, it could NEVER be a goodbye. You are what's keeping me alive. Even if you move on and find another, a part of me will always feel like it belongs to you.**

**I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen. Now and forever until the day my flames burn out.**

**Yours Always,**

**Isabella Marie Danvers**

**P.S. Please DON'T beat yourself up over this! I will return soon!**

I allowed the letter to fly from my hands and land on the floor. Everything in me ached. It was the worst kind of pain. Not even transformation had devoured me this painfully.

My love, my heart, my everything had left me.

And there was no one to blame but myself.

Although she had told me this was her doing and not my own, I still felt responsible. If I had shown her that there was no reason to be ashamed of her gift, she would still be here. I would be holding her and humming her lullaby as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

But now I was alone. Just like I had been for over a century.

I was nothing without her. I couldn't let her go and I damn sure wouldn't move on. She didn't realize how no one would ever compare or come close to being as perfect as her.

I wasn't going to let go.

No.

I will find her. And together we will conquer all odds.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Now please read this again. It says Epilogue: OPTION 1. I still have to write OPTION 2. That one should be available to you by the end of today or tomorrow. I already had ths written so it was easier for me to post it. But basically OPTION 2 is like the beginning of New Moon...so if you read that then you already know what to expect haha. I just wanted you all to have the epilogues before you voted. Some of you have already voted but only **24** of you!!!

Over a hundred of you have this story as a favorite or on alert. So either you are unsure or you just don't care....

It's okay! Haha just realize if we don't have enough voters, then I might just have to go with OPTION 1 since I've already started. A lot of you agreed that OPTION 1 would be best because every author has already done a spin off of New Moon. But like I've said, it's voters choice!

So VOTE, VOTE, VOTE my loves!!!


	24. Epilogue: OPTION 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! Just this story haha.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE OPTION 2**

**EPOV**

It was one thing to feel pain but a completely different thing to feel the pain of someone you love.

Bella.

My sweet angel.

She had risked everything to save us all. She knew her limits, but as stubborn as she was, she continued to push her gift until it knew no boundaries. Why?

Why had she traded her soul for the soulless corpses of seven beings?

For the same reason I would, I suppose. Bella had come to love us. Not just me but my family as well. She saw us as another part of her. I could see it in her radiant chocolate eyes when she unwillingly shopped with Alice, cooked with Esme, or laughed with Emmett. Her heart had no boundaries.

I smiled sadly at my unconscious angel. She had been out all day. Her chest was rising with each breath and I could hear the steady thumping of her heart. I took that as a sign. At least she was still alive. I would take that much. I moved to place a lock of her hair behind her ear, gently caressing her smooth porcelain skin.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

The guilt, the shame, the anguish all came rushing at me like a flood. I should have protected her.

I should have saved her from herself.

And then anger. Anger towards Victoria for escaping. For causing a possible threat to my angel. Anger towards myself for letting it all happen. I was just as low and as much to blame as that red-headed demon.

Now Bella was in the hospital.

I couldn't help but to think, would she still want me when she awoke? She would be wise not to and I would never force the love of my life to do anything. I didn't deserve her.

Knew what I had to do. The only thing that would seem plausible when a normal couple was calling it "quits".

I had to let her go.

* * *

BPOV

Four days.

Four days since I was released from the dreadful hospital.

Four days of being pampered and hovered over by Alice, my brothers, and my father.

Four days of missing the old Edward.

My Greek Adonis had been acting the strangest I had ever seen him. He was distant. He would stay with me at night but not in my bed. For some peculiar reason he preferred the chair next to my window.

To say that hurt like hell would be an understatement.

I felt like a walking disease. Like I was more fatal than the Black Plague.

I had asked Alice about it one evening after school while Edward was hunting with Jasper and Emmett.

"I don't know, Bella. You know, Edward. Always up and down, with his moods," she replied, but even as she said this her eyes flickered every which way. Alice was perky and bouncy but she was never nervous.

I found myself feeling more destroyed that night.

The next day, Edward took me to the meadow. I was filled with ecstasy and hope that maybe we would resolve our issues and go back to the way things were. I would get the lover I missed back.

We walked into the center of the meadow. Just as I was about to take a seat, he clasped my hands in his to hold me in place. His eyes were dark and faraway, nothing like the eyes I had grew to know.

"Bella, we're leaving."

"Leaving? Where are we going?" I asked, alarmed. My father would kill me if I just decided to leave with my boyfriend. However, I would follow Edward to the end of the world.

"No. My family and I are leaving," he repeated again. His voice was calm and held no regret. It all seemed to register then.

He no longer needed me. Had he needed me at all? Or was I the one who needed him?

"You're…you're leaving me?"

"Yes."

"But…but what about us?" The tears started coming and I was too weak and heartbroken to hold them back.

"There is no us, Bella. It was all a mistake."

"A mistake?" I repeated dumbly. "I'm not good enough?"

He shook his head, his face still expressionless. "No."

Silence followed. I was hurt. I was numb. And I was angry. Yet I could not move. I couldn't make an effort to plead with him, kiss him, or smack him. I just stared at the dew glistening ground. "Goodbye, Bella," he whispered, dropping a quick kiss on my head before disappearing.

There was nothing left.

No one left.

No happily ever after.

No true love.

No happiness.

Edward Cullen had taken my heart, my everything with him.

* * *

Author's Note: So I know this version wasn't that long but like I informed you...this is the way New Moon started. I may have changed a few things but I didn't feel the need to re-write what Stephenie Meyer already wrote. So this is THE END for Blood and Power. The sequel, Into the Fire, should be available to you all this week. So please stay tuned!!

REMEMBER this was OPTION 2! So that means you all need to VOTE VOTE VOTE so that I can WRITE WRITE WRITE haha.

Thanks luvs for sticking by me through my first crossover fic. I hope that I can get even more support for the sequel.


	25. IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! This is Alana. So I plan on closing the poll tomorrow afternoon. Meaning you have the rest of today and the beginning of tomorrow to vote. So far, OPTION 2, is winning by 6 votes. So I will start writing the sequel going off of OPTION 2 because something tells me that this one is everyone's final decision. I know some of you have left reviews saying which one you wanted to win, but the decision is in the numbers.

So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **vote**!!!

You know what sucks though, is the fact that I'll be diappointing a lot of people with the outcome of the poll. Many of you want OPTION 2 because you want to see Bella become reckless without Edward. Then some of you want OPTION 1 because you want to see how Bella controls herself and how Edward survives without Bella. So there's a lot of pressure on my decision. But I'm not going to sit here and fight it out or bribe you all to choose which one I want. That's not fair to you guys.

Also, I might not be able to have the sequel up until the end of this week or some time next week because I wasn't planning to go off of the New Moon plot. As I said, my intention was to go with OPTION 1. So please give me time to think this out and write.

Thank you!


	26. NEWS! READ!

**Hey, hey, hey! I just wanted to let you guys know that you are all awesome and I don't know what I'd do without you. **

**So you all voted, right?**

**Yeah well then….WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!**

**The sequel to Blood and Power is up!**

**Go, go, go!**


End file.
